Se Descubrira el Pasado?
by Lena Duchannes tepes
Summary: yui regresa a japon despues de ir a ver a su padre y prima a francia pero? sera capaz de volver a esa vida sadica, sangrienta y lujuriosa que tanto le aterraba tambien hay otra preocupacion mas grande pues su prima le advirtio que en un futuro ellos regresarian para volver por ella y llevarla
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: El reencuentro

Hola! A todos este es mi primer fanfic en mi vida que hago espero no estropearlo y también espero que los tomatazos no sean tan duros espero les guste déjenme un review con sugerencias y obviamente que les pareció y también díganme si quieren que continúe con este fanfic

…

Yui pensaba al mismo tiempo que miraba por la ventana del avión recordando esos rostros (seductores y bellos) pues ya habían pasado 3 años y seis meses si es que sus cuentas no le fallaban que no los veía.

Una parte de ella quería regresar a esa mansión con esos 6 vampiros pero otra parte le decía que cuando pusiera un pie en Japón tomara un avión de regreso eso sería ser cobarde pues había hecho un acuerdo con ellos de que regresaría en cuanto su padre se mejorara.

Con tal de asegurar su regreso pusieron esa condición los vampiros y así la dejarían ir ella sin pensarlo dos veces acepto.

En cuanto subió al avión para ir a ver a su padre ella se propuso no volver a esa mansión sádica y lujuriosa pero la mayor parte de su conciencia la hizo pensar en que ella no quería que otra mujer inocente fuera ofrecida como sacrificio y al remorderle la conciencia opto por la opción de regresar a la mansión cuando termino esa frase en su mente el piloto les indico que abrocharan sus cinturones por que el avión descendería Yui suspiro un poco preocupada por qué no sabría que le esperaba al cruzar esa puerta y tampoco sabría si la reconocerían pues la chica había cambiado físicamente su cabello ya no le llegaba a los hombros ahora le llegaba a la cintura con un fleco corto en la ceja pero descendía hasta llegar por ambos lados a sus mejillas había crecido 6 cm ahora media 1.65 y sus pechos crecieron no los tenía ni demasiado grandes ni tampoco tan pequeños termino medio ya no tenía las marcas de mordidas pues su prima Laura le había regalado su pomada que usaba contra las cicatrices pues ella la usaba mucho pues la chica se caía repetidas veces a tal grado que era extraño que no se resbalara ni u una sola vez en todo el día

Tomo un taxi y dijo la dirección al chofer llego en 20 minutos dio gracias al chofer le pago y vio frente a ella la mansión tétrica abrió el portón y se dirigió hasta la entrada toco la puerta se abrió y nadie estaba detrás de ella no le extrañaba.

Al ver que nadie la recibía se adentro mas buscando a alguno de los 6 hermanos no tendría problema en buscarlos pues ya se sabía todos los establecimientos de la mansión de memoria dejo su equipaje para que no le estorbara.

Paso todo el día buscándolos sin tener éxito se hizo de noche y su última opción era buscarlos en el jardín donde se encontraban rosas blancas y rojas salió de la mansión y emprendió su viaje. No faltaba mucho para llegar de pronto escucho una canción y cuando logro acercarse encontró al autor de tan bella melodía y era nada más y nada menos que kanato sakamaki no noto su presencia el estaba perdido contemplando la luna.

**-Kanato kun-** dijo la rubia **-ah?-** Volteo el chico mirándola con ojos de duda **-¿quién eres?- **pregunto Kanato y cuando este término la frase aparecieron sus 5 hermanos de la nada Yui se sorprendió solo un poco.

**-Kanato-**dijo Reiji **-¿Quién es la dama?-** Termino la pregunta y acomodo sus anteojos **-si Kanato kun ¿quien es?- **Pregunto Raito **-es bella- **dijo Ayato mirándola de arriba hacia abajo todos asintieron era la mujer más bella que habían visto sus ojos vampíricos pero sus ojos rosas les daban una pequeña pista de quien era.

**-no me recuerdan**\- dijo Yui un tanto sorprendida acaso había cambiado tanto

**-No señorita nos podría decir su nombre-**pregunto Reiji

**-Es enserio- **dijo Yui con un tono de sarcasmo

**-Ya le dijimos que no y responda que no tenemos toda la noche-**dijo enojado Subaru

**-Shu san tú debes recordarme- **dijo Yui con tono de esperanza

**-¿Debería?-**contesto Shu con un poco de pereza

**-Nos dirás tu nombre o yo lo averiguare- **dijo Ayato su paciencia se le había acabado

**-Bueno está bien mi nombre es Yui Komori-** dijo la chica con una suave sonrisa


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Identidad descubierta

Holaaaa! A todos primero antes que nada pedirles una mega disculpota por no actualizar es que la verdad me castigaron y lo primero que me dijeron fue NADA DE FANFICS! Y yo queeeee? Pero bueno ah y otra cosa es agradecer de todo corazón a los que leyeron mi fanfic se los agradezco la verdad yo pensé que iba a ser mala mi historia comparada con todas las demás bueno basta de tanto parloteo aquí está el capitulo espero lo disfruten déjenme un review con su opinión de que les pareció y porque no que parte les gusto mas.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante esa respuesta al mismo tiempo que se hacían una pregunta ¿en verdad es yui? no podían creerlo

**-¿Yui?-** dijo Reiji con voz dudosa

**-¿Yui san?-** dijo Kanato sorprendido y un poco dudoso

**-¿Chichinashi?**\- dijo Ayato dudoso no lo creía yui era una tabla en comparación de esa mujer tan bella pensó

**-¿Bitch chan?-** dijo Raito estaba sorprendido él como Yui había cambiado ¡es hermosa! Pensó y le sonrió lujuriosamente a la chica

**-¿Yui?-** dijo Subaru ¿que le paso? ¡Es toda una diosa! Pensó y se sonrojo un poco

**-¿Yui?-** Dijo Shu con todo las ganas que podía tener pues le sorprendió demasiado al mismo tiempo que no podía creer si era Yui o solo era una broma de mal gusto por parte de esa bella dama

**-¿Eres tú?-** Dijo Ayato hizo la pregunta al ver que nadie decía ni hacia nada más que mirar a la chica

**-¿Quien más podría ser?- **

**-A caso ¿he cambiado mucho?-** pregunto la rubia

**-Demasiado-** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo como si lo hubieran ensayado

**-¡eres muy hermosa Yui san!-** Dijo Kanato sonriéndole a la rubia eso la extraño él nunca le había dedicado una sonrisa no lo decía como si nunca lo hubiera hecho si no que este si le dedicaba una que otra pero con un sentimiento frio y vacio

Yui se sonrojo y agacho la mirada para que nadie se diera cuenta pero… ¿Cómo? Su piel era blanca como la luna solo un idiota no notaria aquel sonrojo

**-¿En-cerio?- **Dijo tartamudeando la rubia

**-Por supuesto-** dijo Reiji acomodándose sus anteojos con un sonrojo

Sus hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos jamás pensaron que el mas frio mostrara un poco sus sentimientos.

**-Volvamos a la mansión- **dijo shu pues ya había estado de pie mucho tiempo y comenzaba a sentir que en cualquier momento se dormiría

**-Vamos bitch chan-** dijo raito al mis mo tiempo que jalaba a la rubia y la acercaba a su cuerpo

**-¡No toques las cosas de Ore Sama!-** dijo Ayato al mismo tiempo que jalaba a la rubia contra el

**-¿Pelearemos nosotros también teddy?-** Le pregunto Kanato a su osito

**-Déjense de tonterías-** shu tomo la mano de Yui

**-¿Solo la quieres para ti?-** Dijo Subaru golpeando un árbol al mismo tiempo que le arrebato a Shu la mano de Yui

**-¡SILENCIO!-** dijo Reiji con tono furioso

**-Yui vendrá conmigo para evitarnos de discusiones-**dijo Reiji con voz autoritaria

**-NI PENSARLO-** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Todos empezaron una enorme y ruidosa discusión a tal punto que los golpes se querían hacer presentes

**-¡BASTA!-** grito Yui un poco furiosa

**-Con ninguno me iré se cómo llegar yo sola- **

Todos se le quedaron viendo a la rubia pues ella antes no se metía en sus discusiones lo mejor que hacía era correr de ese lugar asustada ¿Qué le hicieron? Pensaron todos

**-Ahora si me disculpan-** Yui se retiro del lugar con paso rápido todos chasquearon la lengua molestos y se tele transportaron a la sala Yui tardo 5 minutos en llegar a la mansión y 2 más para llegar a la sala

**-Tardas demasiado- **dijo Reiji

**-Lo siento-**dijo Yui suspirando pues había corrido un poco para no demorar tanto pues ella sabia como se ponía Reiji con la puntualidad

**-¿Cómo sigue tu padre?-** Le pregunto Shu

**-¡EXCELENTE!-** Dijo Yui en eso le vino algo a la mente

**¡FLASH BACK!**

**-Yui no te vayas-** le dijo su padre a Yui

**-no puedo padre les prometí regresar –** dijo Yui a punto de derramar lagrimas ella quería quedarse con su padre y no regresar a ese lugar que tanto miedo le daba

**\- ¡si no hubiera sido tan idiota no hubiera aceptado en dejar que te llevaran a ese lugar!** Dijo su padre llorando pues ya sabía lo que le hacían a su hija en ese lugar

**-no es tan malo padre y bien sabes lo que pasara si no me dejas ir-** le dijo Yui si su padre la veía llorar seguramente no la dejaría volver

**-Yui no te vayas que voy a hacer sin ti-** le dijo Laura a Yui

**-buscare la forma de comunicarnos algo se me ocurrirá Lau-** le dijo Yui abrazándola

**-Y que harás si ellos dos regresan les dirás la verdad a ellos y a tu padre-** le dijo Laura preocupada pues sabe cómo se pone Yui si llega al extremo

**-No pasara Laura ten fe- **le dijo Yui –y ya vámonos o si no mi vuelo se atrasara

**¡Fin del FLASH BACK!**

Una lagrima se deslizo por el rostro de Yui

**-¿Te pasa algo?-** le preguntaron a la chica

**-¡No nada solo es el cansancio! ¿Les importa si me retiro?-**

**-¡No!-** dijo ReijI **-Descansa-**

Yui se dirigió a su cuarto y decidió darse un baño y busco su pijama que constaba de una blusa blanca de mangas largas con 6 botones que podías desabrochar si querías y un short gris se dirigió al baño y mientras estaba lista la bañera se miro al espejo y dijo

**¿Será cierto? -¿regresaran?- o solo Laura lo dijo de broma no lo sé pero la verdad no se puede saber – **

**-¿de qué verdad hablas?-** dijo shu el lo escucho todo Yui lo volteo a ver estaba en la bañera

**-¡Shu san!-** Dijo Yui acercándose

**-¿de qué verdad y quienes regresaran?-**le pregunto

**-No nadie es que como no he dormido muy bien ya me afecto y ahora estoy delirando- **le dijo Yui pero con un tono bastante falso Shu lo presintió y él quería saber la verdad

**-Mírame-** dijo Shu

**-¿Para qué?-** le pregunto Yui un poco nerviosa

**-Quiero saber si estas mintiendo-** shu jalo a yui a la bañera y la distancia de sus rostros era mínima podían escuchar las respiraciones del contrario

**-Te dije que me miraras- **

**-Está bien- **abrió los ojos y se quedaron mirando como si no hubiera un mañana

POV SHU

Esos ojos rosas son los más hermosos y puros que he visto la oscuridad jamás los ha corrompido y no solo eso sus labios ahora son rojos y me provocan besarlos ese cabello rubio largo y ondulado ese aroma inexplicable y su cuerpo es una diosa hermosa ¿Qué me está pasando? Estoy diciendo tonterías no puedo enamorarme de una simple humana ¿en que estaba? ¡Ah sí! Descubriendo la verdad

POV NORMAL

**-Estas mintiendo-** dijo Shu

**-N- no es cierto**\- dijo Yui ¿le diré la verdad? No mejor es callármelo el no me comprendería

**-Dime la verdad y podría ayudarte-**dijo Shu preocupado quería ayudarla aunque no tuviera la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo

**-Tu ni nadie puede ayudarme- **Yui se aparto sus piernas estaban en su rostro y bajo la mirada

**-En verdad quisiera pero no puedo-** Yui abrazo con fuerza sus piernas pues sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

**-¿Por qué?-** dijo shu

**-No me comprenderías y no sé lo que pasaría si te lo cuento-** Yui ya no aguantaba no sabía en qué momento comenzaría a llorar

Paso poco tiempo incomodo

**-Déjame sola por favor-** yui le pidió a Shu

**-Como quieras-** Shu se sentía incapaz de poder hacer algo y pensó que lo mejor era dejarla sola

Cuando shu ya no estaba Yui empezó a llorar como si fuera el último que lo hiciera y cuando termino de bañarse se tiro a la cama pensando ¿Cuándo regresaran? Esa pregunta rondo por vario tiempo en la mente de Yui hasta que se quedo dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sonrisas y mentiras para ocultar

LEER ESTO ANTES DEL CAPITULO ES IMPORTANTE Y VITAL

Holaaa! A todos como están bien que bueno antes que nada YA VIERON EL OVA DE DIABOLIK LOVERS es tan no se askfgshsgd y como si fuera por obra del destino lo subieron el día de mi cumple ven mis vampiros me mandaron una señal para que siguiera con mi fanfic lo sé (ok no) ah otra cosa es decirles cada cuando voy a actualizar y va a ser chan chan CHAN…. Cada viernes y si no lo subo el viernes será hasta el lunes porque pues los dos días salgo y pues regreso hasta la noche y lo más importante gracias a los que han dejado su review por tomarse su tiempo y esperarme a que suba otro capítulo y pues les seré sincera ¡se me está secando el cerebro! Ayúdenme un poquis por fa hehehe a si como fue mi cumple quiero a mis sakamaki mukami y también tsukinami en bandeja de plata hehehhe nah no es cierto ah y por ultimo para que lean por fin el fic es la pregunta del millón ¿QUIEREN QUE LOS MUKAMI Y TSUKINAMI APAREZCAN? Por fa necesito la respuesta para poder así quitar o dejar su participación listo ya disfruten el capitulo los quiere ELENA DUCHANE

**-¿ Eh dónde estoy?-** Yui se encontraba en un prado de flores de diferentes colores (para ser especifica es el prado donde bella y Edward están en eclipse al principio es que me gusto) no sabía el motivo por el que estaba ahí de repente la imagen de dos personas sentadas y abrazadas le llego cuando de repente escucho su conversación

**-¡Te amo!- le dijo el **

**-Yo también ¿pero? **

**-¿Qué pasa?-** le pregunto con angustia

**-¿Me prometes algo?-**

**-por ti lo que desees-**

**-Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado que no me abandonaras sufrí demasiado con la perdida de mis padres no sé que me pasaría si tú te vas por favor ¡PROMETELO!-**

**-No necesito prometer nada porque siempre estaré a tu lado nunca te abandonaría mi vida no es nada si tú no estás ¡TE AMO Y SIEMPRE LO HARE!**\- cuando termino su oración la beso suave y delicadamente

**¡AHHHHHHH!-** despertó Yui con la respiración agitada tomo su cabeza con desesperación

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque me sigues atormentando ya basta por favor-** lo dijo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro

**-¿Quién te atormenta?-** le dijo Ayato sentado en una esquina de la cama observándola con preocupación

**-Ayato kun-** dijo Yui mientras se lanzaba al vampiro y lo abrazaba no pensó lo que hizo solo reacciono de golpe quería que alguien la consolara

**-¿Oí chichinashi que te pasa?-** Ayato se sorprendió como la chica se le había lanzado pero lo que lo paralizo fue como lo abrazaba de alguna manera sintió que debía protegerla y también mataría a quien la puso así

**-No te vayas-** le dijo Yui mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del vampiro y lo abrazaba con más fuerza pues sentía que este la dejaría

POV AYATO

"No te vayas" ¿Qué? Ayato quedo en shock cuando escucho esa frase ¿Qué le paso? primero tenía yo que perseguirla y ahora me abraza Yui me pide que me quede debió de ser muy grave lo que le hicieron para que me dijera eso quisiera consolarla pero… ¿Cómo?

**-Tranquila ya paso**-¡IDIOTA! No pudiste decirle algo mejor ¡QUE PATETICO!

POV NORMAL

Ayato acaricio su cabello suave y delicadamente cuando de pronto sintió que algo mojaba su camisa la abrazo como si no hubiera tiempo para hacerlo otra vez cuando ya no se escuchaban los sollozos la aparto y la miro y vio que esa mirada rosada con ese brillo había desaparecido por una mirada triste destrozada y con el principal factor miedo de repente sintió como le dolía su pecho al verla así

**-¿Qué te paso no más bien quien te hizo esto?-** le dijo con preocupación y furia en cuanto le dijera quien fue no habría un mañana para él o ella Yui al ver su rostro de Ayato se quedo pensando no sabía que excusa decirle y opto por lo más lógico

**-Solo fue una pesadilla no te preocupes-** le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada pues odiaba mentir pero las mentiras en su vida desde que era pequeña se las inculcaron

POV AYATO

¿No preocuparme? ¿Enserio? Tenía que ser una broma lo que había salido de esos hermosos y rosados labios ¡hey hey para tu carro! ¿Qué? ¿Hermosos? ¿Preocuparme por Yui? ¿Qué me está pasando? Yo soy el inigualable Ore Sama pero…. No al diablo todo y todos es cierto me preocupa Yui

POV NORMAL

**-¿Qué sucede aquí?-**Dijo Reiji con una bolsa entre manos

**-Reiji san-** dijo Yui un poco sorprendida

**-Tch que quieres Reiji –** dijo Ayato un poco molesto

**-¿Qué sucede aquí?- **pregunto Reiji y cuando vio la cara de Yui destrozada castigaría a su hermano severamente si es que él fue el causante de dicha atrocidad

**-¿Te hizo algo "Ore Sama"?-** dijo con sarcasmo

-**Tch no le hice nada –** respondió Ayato con furia

**-Le Pregunte a la dama no a ti-** le dijo Reiji con molestia por la insolencia de su hermano

**-Dejen de pelear-** dijo Yui mirando a los dos mientras se levantaba de la cama

Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando la miraron con su pijama

POV REIJI

(OMG ok no) ¡Se ve hermosa! Gracias a ese short se puede admirar sus largas, blancas y sobre todo hermosas piernas y esa blusa se pega tanto a su cuerpo que pareciera que no lleva nada se confunde con su piel ¿Qué locuras estoy pensando? ¡Qué pensamientos tan más indecorosos!

POV AYATO

Solo una palabra puede describirla ¡HERMOSA! Qué bien se le ve su pijama toda ella su esencia sus labios su rostro su hermoso cuerpo ¡Es perfecta!

-**Ah** ¿**chicos**?- Yui los veía idos sumidos en sus pensamientos pero sin quitarle la vista de encima

-**Toma**-dijo Reiji mientras le daba la bolsa

**-Gracias Reiji san ¿Qué es?-** le pregunto con curiosidad

**-Es tu uniforme tienes 20 minutos para arreglarte-** dijo Reiji mientras acomodaba sus anteojos

-**Gracias Reiji san**\- dijo un poco entusiasmada pero cundo volteo ninguno de los se encontraba en la habitación suspiro era tan típico de ellos se cambio y decidió recoger en una coleta alta y lo único que se encontraba suelto era su fleco (hay que bonito es lo bonito:3) salió de su habitación y mientras caminaba hacia la sala le entraron las ganas de cantar pues ya hacia demasiados años que no lo hacía por que cuando era más chica alguien le dijo que lo hacía horrible

Cuando te conocí

Mis temores se fueron de mí

Y ahora que no estás aquí

Una oscuridad sin fin

Se apodero de mí

-**Qué hermoso cantas-** le dijo Subaru recargado en una de las paredes de la sala

**-No lo creo cuando era niña me decían lo contrario y por eso deje de hacerlo-**le dijo con un poco de triste

**-Es que no estaban acostumbrados a escuchar cosas hermosas-** le dijo Subaru al ver su cara triste

**-Hahaha gracias Subaru kun-** le dijo volteándolo a ver y dedicándole una sonrisa

POV SUBARU

Qué hermoso canta Yui nunca antes la había escuchado y ella no se diga en conclusión ¡Es un ángel caído del cielo! Y yo un maldito demonio tch que estupideces estoy diciendo

POV NORMAL

**-¿Subaru kun?-** dijo Yui pues este no dejaba de verla extrañamente

**-¿Q- que?-**Le dijo nervioso así se ponía cuándo hablaba con ella ¿Por qué? ni el mismo lo sabia

**-¿te pasa algo?-** le dijo Yui se acerco a él y con una de sus manos toco la mejilla de aquel vampiro

**-N- no ¿Por qué?-** Le pregunto un poco nervioso y se puso aun más nerviosos cuando toco su mejilla aunque debía admitirlo se sentía bien

**-Es que tu cara se está poniendo roja ¿te sientes bien?-** le dijo Yui mientras recorría su mano al llegar a la frente de Subaru

**-N- no y no me molestes-** le dijo Subaru y le quito su mano de encima ya iba a perder el control pues su mente le decía ¡BESALA!

**-¿Seguro?-** le dijo preocupada Yui pues su cara estaba peor que un tomate

**-¡Que si!-** dijo y rompió una pared para que así se alejara de el

**-Urusai-** dijo Shu estaba acostado en un sofá

**-Shu san etto Hola-** la chica no sabía que decirle por lo ocurrido la noche tenía miedo que le preguntara algo y si los demás la descubrían iba a ser demasiada la presión de los 6 juntos y al final tendría que contarles y eso no estaba en sus planes

-Ya me dirás la verdad o de nuevo solo pondrás excusas- le dijo Shu pues la verdad él quería enterarse de ese pasado suyo ¿tan malo era?

(Trágame tierra hehe tan dramático) **–Etto emmmm…-** Qué hago que hago vamos piensa Yui dile una mentira antes que los demás aparezcan y se enteren

**\- Otra vez me vas a mentir verdad-** dijo Shu abrió sus ojos se paro y se le quedo viendo

**-¿De qué verdad hablas? ¿Qué paso ayer Shu?-** le pregunto Subaru

**-Ayer iba a tomar su sangre se estaba mirando al espejo y empezó a decir que la verdad no se puede saber-** dijo Shu sin quitarle la vista de encima a Yui

**-De que verdad hablas-**le pregunto a Subaru el también ya quería saber

**-Es lo que estoy averiguando y bien Yui-** le pregunto Shu

**-Ya te dije que es porque no he dormido bien eso es todo-** le dijo Yui tratando de enterrar ya la duda en Shu

**-No es cierto-** de repente Shu se encontraba enfrente de Yui y la agarro de su cintura

**-Estas mintiendo ya dime la verdad o usare otros métodos para saberlo-** y le mostro sus colmillos

**-es la verdad ya déjame en paz Shu- **y trato de separarse de él pero al contrario lo empeoro todo y termino a 5 cm del rostro de Shu al ver que la distancia era mínima se sonrojo

**-Nfufufu que tenemos aquí no conocía esa faceta tuya Shu-** y ahí estaba el mas pervertido de la familia Raito (hay que bonito es lo bonito verdad)

**-No te entrometas Raito**\- le dijo Shu un poco furioso (no como para matarlo)

**-tranquilícense-** llego el serio y educado de la casa Reiji (:o :3)

**-Shu suelta a chichinashi**\- le dijo Ayato a sus espaldas

**-Shu esta muy pegado a Yui san nee Teddy-**

Shu como vio que estaba rodeado decidió soltarla

**-Necesito una explicación**\- dijo Reiji

**-Le estaba preguntando a Yui que si me diría la verdad porque ayer iba a tomar su sangre se estaba mirando al espejo y empezó a decir que la verdad no se puede saber-**

**-Ahora que estamos en eso Yui porque llorabas**\- le dijo Ayato mirando a Yui

**-Etto…-**

**-Ven ahora está pensando en que mentira nos dirá para que ya no le preguntemos nada o no es asi Yui**\- le dijo Shu ya cabreado

**-No es cierto ya le dije a Shu que no he dormido muy bien y por eso dije lo que dije-**dijo Yui con preocupación el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso

**-MENTIRA-** dijo Shu ya se le había acabado la paciencia demasiado grande que poseía

**-No tengo por qué decirles nada de mi vida-** dijo Yui ya se estaba enojando

**-Me voy de aquí-** Yui se acerco a la puerta y cuando se abrió corrió

**-Yui-** dijo Shu iba a empezar a perseguirla cuando Reiji lo detuvo

**-Déjala en paz y cuéntame que pasó que está ocultando Yui como para que te pongas así-**

Shu se sentó en uno de los sofás respiro

**-bien me explicare otra vez ayer iba a tomar su sangre se estaba mirando al espejo y empezó a decir que la verdad no se puede saber ya feliz-**

**-Estoy sí que es interesante**\- dijo Reiji acomodándose sus lentes –**Y tu Ayato que le pasó a Yui cuando estabas en su habitación-**

**-iba por su sangre y la encontré durmiendo pacíficamente de repente se movía bruscamente se despertó de golpe y dijo que qué por que la seguía atormentando que ya la dejara en paz-**

**-Tan malo debe de ser su pasado-** le dijo Kanato a Ayato

**-Supongo que sí, esa actitud en Bitch chan jamás la había visto-**dijo Raito con tono serio

**-Les propongo un plan ya que todos queremos saber el pasado tan mas oscuro de Yui Primero hay que observarla Dos si tenemos la oportunidad de preguntarle lo hacen Tres la poca o mucha información que puedan recabar en la noche esperamos a que Yui se quede dormida y juntamos las piezas del rompecabezas para poder así descubrir su pasado**\- les dijo Reiji en un tono demasiado convincente por un momento intercambiaron miradas y sin más opción todos aceptaron


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hola! Como están bien que bueno me alegro por ustedes heheh antes que nada pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar es que nuevamente he descubierto que la verdad estoy sola (no me digas y apenas te vas dando cuenta) pues si la verdad es muy duro cuando personas que pensabas te querían te dejan peor que un perrito en la calle (pobres perros no tienes la culpa) así que pues cuando estas deprimida nada te llega (nah mentira gracias e eso me inspire) la otra es que me entere apenas que Adam Gointer dejo Three Days Grace y pues llore llore tampoco actualice por que esperaba que votaran a si con eso por primera vez daré respuesta a los reviews

OtakuDL: gracias por lo de mi cumple hehehe como recompensa te prestare a un sakamaki en una cita te parece ok bueno está bien tienes razón en el ova esta mas plana y tercero para que no te aburras acortare lo más posible que pueda sus participaciones

Guest: hey calmada chica hehe si aparecerán hehehe los mismos gustos

Jazsmith: nah el chiste es que sigo viva no y tu lo sé todos su cara de Yui es mía hehehe incomparable

Mary-chan: qué bueno que te haya gustado por supuesta que los agregare espero y sea de tu agrado

Y por ultimo dos cosas antes de terminar los resultados respecto a los Mukamis y Tsukianmis 3 a favor 1 en contra y se cierra SI APARECERAN yuuuuupppppiiiiiii bueno y lo último es resuélvanme una duda muy dudosa es cierto que habrá segunda temporada es que andan rumores y creo la van a sacar con su último juego que es… Bloody Bouquet si no estoy mal informada en este juego te podrás casar con el vampiro que tú quieras bueno ya disfruten el capitulo les siguiente capítulo se los dedico a las únicas que dejaron review ya saben quiénes son los quiere Elena Duchane

…

Yui se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo pues pensaba que si seguía ahí se iba a descubrir y esa opción era la última mejor dicho que no consideraba corrió hasta llegar a un jardín de rosas blancas

Mientras en la mansión….

-Subaru ve a buscar a Yui o si no llegaremos tarde al colegio en lo que la traes nosotros nos adelantaremos a la limusina-

-Que fastidio donde se habrá metido corrió rápido de la sala y no vi a donde se metió- Subaru siguió el rastro de olor de la sangre de Yui y la encontró en el jardín de rosas blancas que el frecuentaba mucho cuando quería pensar de repente escucho a Yui hablar

-Madre padre si tan solo estuvieran aquí me dirían que todo estaría bien y yo no me preocuparía compartiría mis problemas con ustedes pero ahora estoy sola no puedo confiar en nadie y sé que tampoco se puede saber ni mi pasado ni quien soy en realidad- estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Subaru había escuchado todo

POV SUBARU

-Yui – dijo en un susurro que solo él lo pudo escuchar al verla tan devastada sintió un enorme dolor en su pecho -¿agggg que me está pasando? ¿Que es este sentimiento que siento por ella será esa cosa que los humanos llaman amor? Jajaja si claro sigue soñando un vampiro sintiendo amor y por una humana que sigue el puerco araña espera a que vine ahh si Reiji me mando por ella para irnos a la cárcel digo colegio (para quienes no sepan escuela o colegio es el nombre refinado de cárcel XD)

POV NORMAL

Yui escucho un sonido de algo moviéndose en los arbustos temblorosa pregunto

-¿Quién está ahí?- tenía miedo que tal si era un secuestrador o algo peor (hahaha XD)

-Tranquilízate soy yo- y vio como la silueta de Subaru salía de la oscuridad pues ella se encontraba bajo el más bello reflector la luna

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Yui estaba preocupada ¿Cuanto tiempo habrá estado ahí? ¿Y si la escucho? Que le diría si le preguntara al respecto -tranquila actúa con normalidad-

-No es obvio ya es hora de irnos al colegio y como no aparecías Reiji me mando a buscarte- que hago le preguntare

-Ah si el colegio bueno no hagamos esperar a Reiji vámonos- Yui camino pero Subaru la detuvo

-Espera- mierda y ahora que hago no ya nada le preguntare Subaru se armo de valor y le pregunto

-¿Qué pasa Subaru sucede algo?- Mierda de seguro me preguntara algo sobre lo que estaba diciendo a perfecto Yui bravo te mereces el novel

-¿quiero preguntarte unas cosas puedo?- listo ya pfff por fin le pude preguntar ahora viene lo bueno

-ah sí claro lo que quieras- por favor alguien lánceme un Nokia para quedar inconsciente

-¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo y la principal y con urgencia ¿Qué pasado no quieres que descubramos? Al hacerle todas estas preguntas la miro a los ojos según él para que no pudiera mentir los dos unieron sus miradas el rojo con el rosado se mezclaba lentamente

POV YUI

Mierda y mas mierda y ahora que hago no se que inventarle y luego esa mirada sus ojos rojos como la sangre que logran atraparme como me hubiera gustado oír a mi papa y no abordar ese avión pero estoy 100% segura que vendrían a buscarme

POV NORMAL

-Créeme no quieres saberlo y es mas prometí nunca contárselo a nadie de mi pasado es malo y trágico y no me gusta que la gente sienta lastima por mi- las lagrimas se empezaron a cristalizarse en sus orbes rosas

-Puedes confiar en mí no di reúna sola palabra a nadie lo prometo- Subaru pudo ver la tristeza en esos hermosos ojos rosas

-Lo siento en verdad no puedo- Yui e derrumbo al césped –estoy segura que si te lo dijera una guerra se desataría y la vida de todos ustedes estaría en riesgo la de los mukami e incluso los tsukinami se vería en riesgo y no quiero que por mi culpa les pase algo no me lo perdonaría nunca- Yui ya no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar

Subaru se arrodillo y la abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con una delicadeza que si aplicaba más fuerza sentía que la rompería

-Tranquila Yui ya paso todo va a estar bien- el mismo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no le importaba con tal de proteger a Yui

-Subaru si alguna vez llegaras a descubrir la verdad te alejarías de mi se sincero- Yui se quedo pasmada con lo que le había dicho a Subaru

-No no lo haría tu eres buena en cambio yo solo soy un demonio- Subaru soltó su agarre y aparto la mirada

Yui poso una de sus manos en sus mejillas Subaru se sorprendió pero a la vez le encantaba la mano tan cálida de Yui

-Créeme no eres un mounstro yo si soy un mounstro a lado tuyo solo que esto es un disfraz ahora ya vámonos o si no Reiji san te regañara y no quiero eso comenzó a caminar pero Subaru la tomo de la cintura y le dijo al oído

-Conozco una manera más rápida de llegar no te sueltes- y se tele transporto quedando a unos pasos de la limusina antes de que Subaru pudiera seguir una mano lo detuvo volteo Yui le dedico una sonrisa acompañada de un sonoro

-Gracias Subaru kun- le dijo Yui y al ver que el albino no le quitaba la mirada se sonrojo

-D- de nada- Subaru subió a la limusina más rojo que en tomate

En otro lugar…

-Pronto hermanita obtendré mi venganza solo agurda- sonreia macabramente pues observaba a Yui desde un espejo

-Tan malvado como siempre y como planeas hacerla sufrir-ella lo miraba con duda

-Sencillo primero aparecerás con esos dos y le harán la vida imposible Segundo yo la "defenderé" y eso automáticamente me hará su "mejor amigo" tercero les revelaras todo su pasado a ellos provocando que ya no quieran verla más y adivina con quien vendrá vamos adivina- le dijo con tono juguetón

-Ammm supongo que contigo- pfff sus juegos pensaba ella

-felicidades y de ahí no sé si matarla o torturarla primero ya se la torturare en frente de ellos y la torturare tanto que esos Sakamaki Mukami e incluso Tsukinami me pidan de rodillas que la deje en paz qué opinas no soy genial-

-Por supuesto pero como sabes que les importa la estúpida a ellos- le dijo dudosa cuando ella menos se lo pensaba el ya tenía toda la información

-Los he estado observando a los 12 y todos ellos están profundamente enamorados de mi hermanita aunque claro la muy tonta no se da cuenta de eso o al menos no lo quiere distinguir-

Y esos dos aun siguen enamorados de mi prima- le pregunto ella

-Lo dudas el primero fue su primer gran amor de mi hermanita y el segundo la ama pero por no robarle la novia al hermano esconde sus sentimientos es más hasta ellos pedirán clemencia por ella hay que arrasar con todo ¿que no?-

-Tienes razón pero si Yui pierde el control y se transforma en ya sabes que bien sabes que nos haría papilla si llegara a transformarse-trago en seco si le tenía miedo a Yui

-No lo hará créeme tiene tanto miedo de que esos idiotas sepan quién es realmente aparte de que es una debilucha no podrá romper ese hechizo- los dos intercambiaron miradas se rieron por un rato hasta que el dijo

-Ya es hora-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: volvernos a ver

**Hola! Como están espero bien bueno lo primero es pedirles de rodillas perdón ya se me hizo costumbre esto pero miren aquí está la explicación breve el día domingo yo pensaba subir "puntual" el capitulo para irme de vacaciones agusto y no dejarlas con ansias entonces ya lo tenía todo fríamente calculado y transcurrió una noche tranquila suena mi alarma de las 6:00 am me visto para el colegio y en eso escucho que le hablan a mi mama y era mi abuelo diciéndole a mi mama que la mama de mi abuela falleció yo llore mucho entonces me vestí rápido para anunciar mi falta al colegio y cuando paso el funeral yo me iba a regresar a mi casa pero resulta que mis papas ya me habían abandonado entonces yo le rogué a mi abuela que me dejara ir a un ciber y cuál fue la respuesta NO ME GUSTA QUE ANDES SOLA entonces no me dejaron tocar una computadora y para empeorarlo todo mi abuela no tenia internet entonces comprenderán mi desesperación y angustia por ustedes y agradezco el no tener internet porque gracias a eso tuve IMAGINACION (destellitos)y ya tengo este capítulo el que sigue y tres nuevas historias una de este anime y las otras de otro y quiero que me digan si quieren que las suba ok pero bueno respondo rápido a los reviews para que puedan disfrutar el capitulo **

OtakuDL: ya reserve una cena pero es en parís te animas es que cuando le dije al ore sama él se puso con ojitos de ilusión y me dijo que no podía llevarte a cualquier lugarucho entonces me quito todos mis ahorros y también me pidió (obligo) que hiciera la reserva y lo de ADAM soy bien fail ya mátenme hahaha y lo más importante SABES CUANDO SALDRA (la segunda temporada) acaso será en este año o el que sigue espero tu respuesta eh guapura

Jazsmith: no no me siento bien la verdad pero bueno tu tranquila aunque venga el apocalipsis yo seguiré este fic solo tenme paciencia

Mary-chan: qué bueno que te haya gustado y lo de yui es que no se a mi no me gusta eso de es que lo amo pero no me atrevo a decírselo nel conmigo será diferente

Haruki-senpai: wow encerio te intrigo que bueno cada día me sorprendo mas de mi misma aunque me hagan burring por ser otaku pero bueno es como esa canción IT´S MY LIFE o no?

Angel maria: huhuhuhu alguien denle un reconocimiento a esta guapura por ser mi fan enserio te lo juro jamás había escuchado esas palabras ah otra cosa yo viajare contigo no te quedaras sola ok

tahisuvi: qué bueno que te guste aquí está la conti espero te guste

Todos estaban en la limusina nadie decía nada ni siquiera una mirada se dirigían todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos sacando conclusiones sobre el pasado bien guardado que les ocultaba Yui también paso a un lado la noción del tiempo

-Jóvenes sakamaki ya estamos en el instituto-los sacaron de sus pensamientos el chofer

Todos bajaron como si nada sin decir nada todos entraron juntos (#familytime) estaban caminando por el pasillo hasta que ciertas voces los sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Pero que tenemos aquí – dijo el mayor de los mukami Ruki

-tan rápido olvidaron a M-necko chan- dijo Kou con un tono picaro

-Eso a ti no te importa mukami- dijo molesto Ayato

-Que te pasa baka- le dijo enfadado Yuma

-Algo que a ti no te incumbe- salió a la acción Subaru

-Subaru Ayato podrían comportarse- les dijo Reiji en un tono serio

Ambos solo chasquearon la lengua

-Como sea y cuál es tu nombre M-necko chan- dijo con tono curioso Kou pues el sentía conocerla

-ahhhh Yui Komori-dijo con cansancio Yui

-Eres tu cerda- dijo un sorprendido Yuma

-Si porque- dijo Yui

-Cambiaste….. mucho…. Yui ….. pero… ahora… eres… mucho… más hermosa… de ….lo que….. eras antes-dijo con toda la tranquilidad Azusa

-Ahhhh enserio pues muchas gracias Azusa kun- le dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

-Yyyuuuuuiiiiiiii-grito alguien

-¿ah?- dijo Yui

Dé repente alguien la abrazo Yui volteo y se encontró con alguien inesperado

-¿Laura?- dijo algo confundida Yui

-Hola primita adorada-dijo con toda la alegría del mundo Laura

-¿Q-que haces aquí?-dijo Yui

-Wow como se ve que me quieres Yui- dijo con un leve puchero Laura

-Baka por supuesto que te quiero- le dijo Yui mientras se volvían a abrazar

-Cof cof Bitch- chan no nos vas a presentar-dijo Raito

-Ah sí claro chicos ella es mi prima Laura Laura ellos son los Sakamaki y Mukami de quienes te hable-dijo Yui

-¿Son ellos prima?- dijo algo anonada Laura

-Si porque-pregunto Yui

-Es un placer conocerte deja nos presento- dijo Reiji estrechando la mano de Laura

-No hace falta mi prima ya me ha contado DEMASIADO sobre ustedes y por lo que me dijo mi prima tú debes ser Reiji-dijo tratando de adivinar Laura

-Estas en lo correcto-dijo Reiji acomodándose sus anteojos

-Pero prima se te olvido algo-dijo Laura sin quitarles la mirada

-¿Ah sí y que es?-pregunto Yui

-Que son demasiado guapos-dijo a los cuatro vientos Laura

Yui se sonrojo a no más poder y a los demás también les paso lo mismo solo que pudieron ocultarlo

-ahhh Bitch chan como se te pudo olvidar lo básico de nosotros o es que acaso no nos querías compartir- le dijo Raito sensual al oído

-Deja a mi prima pervertido-le dijo Laura jalando a Yui

-Laura no es que no me haya gustado tu sorpresa pero ¿por que estas aquí?- le insistió Yui

-Ahhhh si sobre eso necesito decírtelo ven- Laura jalo a Yui y todos empezaban a seguirlas

-A SOLAS-dijo molesta Laura jalando a Yui hasta la azotea del instituto

-Laura que sucede-le dijo Yui

-Tuve otra visión y ellos volverán con alguien mas no logro ver sus rostros pero es un hombre y una mujer tenía que decírtelo y como no tienes cel pues no podía mandarte un watts así que me arme de valor y vine hasta aquí- le dijo Laura

Cuando Yui le iba a responder un anuncio se escucho diciendo que todos los alumnos debían de reunirse para la ceremonia de apertura y también para conocer a los nuevos estudiantes

-Ven tenemos que irnos- Yui jalo a Laura ambas llegaron a tiempo se sentaron al lado de los Tsukinamis al frente estaban los Sakamaki y atrás los Mukami

(AQUÍ VIENE LO BUENO BABYS pd: no se decepcionen si no era lo que esperaban es que son mis vampiros favoritos de la vida real y eran ellos o edwar y pensaba que sería un cliché si los ponía a ellos)

-Buenos días estimados alumnos y empezó el grande sermón del director

-Y para no distraerlos más empecemos con los nuevos estudiantes dijeron como un millón de nombres Yui ponía atención a cada uno para ver si no eran ellos y cuando faltaban solo dos estudiantes suspiro aliviada pero lo inevitable pasó

-Ellos vienen de intercambio desde Rumania sin más pre ángulo denle la bienvenida a….

-Damon Salvatore y Estefan Salvatore- gritos de las chicas alborotadas se escuchaban Yui se quedo perpleja ante esa noticia no lo podía creer después de todo si se volvió a encontrar con él se levanto lo más rápido de su asiento y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas dejando confundidos a 14 chicos (incluyendo a los salvatore) Laura fue tras ella

Yui se fue corriendo quería morirse pulverizarse ella en ese momento deseaba con todo su corazón el poder regresar al pasado y borrar aquel día e incluso el momento en que lo conoció ese día en que sus miradas se cruzaron y ella sintió esa conexión quería quemarlo eliminarlo pero no podía de repente alguien le tomo la mano volteo y se encontró con laura

-Yui tranquila no pasa nada- le dijo Laura abrazándola

Yui se aparto con brusquedad y le grito –COMO NO VA A PASAR NADA- le dijo alterada

-Perdóname Laura pero es que no pensé que en verdad fuera a regresar es que ya no quiero sufrir me costó enterrarlo pero muy en el fondo no lo sé creo que aun tengo sentimientos por el- le dijo llorando Yui

-Yui que te paso- llego Subaru

-Subaru vámonos de aquí te lo ruego- le dijo Yui

-Pero porque- no entendía nada Subaru

-No preguntes por favor- le rogo Yui

-Está bien voy por los demás mientras adelántate- le dijo Subaru corriendo

-Reiji tenemos que irnos de aquí-llego de la nada Subaru

-Porque y que le paso a Yui-dijo extrañado Reiji

-No lo sé pero se ve mal- no le dirigió la mirada Subaru

-Está bien vámonos- todos empezaron a caminar Reiji llamo a la limusina y le dijo a Ayato que fuera por Yui (les soy sincera lo hice de tin marin) cuando ya estaban Ayato y Yui a pasos de la limusina alguien la jalo de la mano

-Mi amor por fin después de tanto tiempo puedo volverte a ver- le dijo Estefan al mismo tiempo que la besaba pero Yui lo aparto y le dio una buena bofetada

-¿Por qué hiciste eso mi amor?-le pregunto extrañado Estefan

-Sínico y todavía preguntas por qué es lo menos que te mereces por lo que me hiciste-le dijo Yui reventando de furia

-Pero…. Yo te amo-volvió a tomar a Yui pero más posesivo

-Suéltame-le dijo Yui

-No no quiero- le dijo violento Estefan

-Suéltala idiota-le dijo Ayato arrebatándosela

-Ayato vámonos de aquí-le dijo Yui si seguía ahí iba a explotar

-Si-es lo único que dijo Ayato

-Mi amor no te vayas vuelve con migo por favor-le rogo Estefan

Se dio la vuelta Yui caminando hasta él lo iba a confrontar

-Escúchame Salvatore fue el error más grande de mi vida el conocerte y si a un te queda dignidad vete de aquí es lo último que te diré no sabes cuánto te odio con solo escuchar tu nombre me hierve la sangre y me dan ganas de vomitar- le dijo Yui dando se la vuelta y yéndose

ESTEFAN POV

Mi amor te juro por mi nombre que te recuperare no importa si tengo que matarlos a ellos te encontré y no me iré sin ti no sabes como sufrí cuando te perdí

**Bueno hermosuras que les parecía los nuevo personajes déjenmelo saber con un gran y maravilloso review la verdad es que gracias a estos puedo continuar la historia aunque la verdad a veces me gustaría dejar la historia bueno hasta el viernes se los juro **

**Los quiere ELENA DUCHANE **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Uniendo las piezas con nuevos ¿aliados?

Holaa!

**Bueno aquí de nuevo yo con otro capítulo perdón por el retraso pero es que estaba en una lucha con los EXAMENES y pues la verdad me la pase estudiando muchas gracias a las personas que me dieron sus condolencias ya me siento mejor gracias a su apoyo y a sus comentarios puedo seguir con esto la verdad siento que ustedes son como mi segunda familia bueno ya basta de mi sentimentalismo y empecemos **

Yui estuvo en silencio y con la mirada baja todo el tiempo cuando llegaron a la mansión corrió hasta su habitación lloro desconsoladamente e incluso grito de la desesperación de no poder borrar el pasado

-¿Yui?-pregunto alguien su nombre ella volteo y se encontró con dos ojos azules mirándola con preocupación y angustia

-Shu san-fue la única palabra que logro articular estaba mal

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?-estaba bastante preocupado su corazón comenzó a dolerle al verla en ese estado

Yui lo abrazo y no se pudo contener mas empezó a llorar como en un tiempo atrás lo hacia

-Tranquila Yui todo va a estar bien-Shu trato de separarla para poder verla a los ojos y transmitirle seguridad pero no lo logro al contrario lo que logro es que se aferrara con más fuerza a el

-Shu por favor no me dejes sola tengo miedo-le suplico Yui

-Tranquila eso no sucederá quería transmitirle seguridad de alguna forma

-Pero podrías decirme que te sucede-él pensó que era una buena oportunidad de que le preguntara pero al mismo tiempo no quería lastimarla

-Shu ya no quiero sufrir el se había ido trate con todas mis fuerzas borrarlo de mi mente de mi corazón y de mi alma pero no puedo una parte de el sigue latiendo dentro de mi-trato de explicarle Yui

-Tranquila pero podrías decirme quien es- (por fin) pensó Shu Yui le pudo revelar algo

-Los Salvator- trato de evitar de decirle pero las respuestas le salían por si solas

-¿Cuál de los dos?-quería saber más Shu

-ammmm es- Yui por fin pudo tener el control con lo que decía

Shu tomo su rostro (oh pod dios)-Yui dime quien es te lo suplico-Shu no supo como lo hizo

Yui se quedo estática pensó que nunca escucharía esas palabras de un Sakamaki y menos esas acciones

-Está bien pero prometes no decirle a nadie y tampoco no hacer nada por favor ya no quiero más problemas-le dijo Yui tratando de salir de su trance

-Te lo prometo-(MENTIROSO) pensó Shu

-Es Estefan Salvatore-Yui sintió como si uno de sus problemas se le fueran y pensó que lo único que debía era hablar con alguien que la ayudara a resolverlos o tan siquiera a escucharla per ¿Quién? Esa era la pregunta primordial ella terminaba confiando en alguien y la traicionaban de la peor manera posible

-Pero que fue de ti como para ponerte asi-Shu sentía que se estaba excediendo pero era la única manera de saber cuál era su verdadera historia

-El es…. Bueno más bien el fue mi primer amor pero cuando todo eso termino supe que jamás debía de confiar o dejarme llevar por el peor de los sentimientos me refiero al "AMOR"-le dijo de manera sarcástica

-Crees que está mal enamorarse-le dijo con algo de miedo Shu

-Si es lo peor del mundo solo te hace ser sumiso de una persona y el no querer separarte de ella velar por su bien está mal porque tu vida a la vez peligra-le dijo demasiada fría mirándolo a los ojos

-Oh ya veo ahora si me permites quiero dormir-Shu estaba irritado con lo que le respondió jamás pensó que escucharía esas palabras de ella de repente sintió como Yui lo tomaba de su mano

-Shu espera sé que es una estupidez lo que te pediré pero ¿podrías dormir conmigo?-(¿Qué fue eso?) se pregunto Yui

-Creo que no pasaría nada si me quedo-(¿QUE?)Se pensó Shu pero una parte de el estaba feliz por dormir con ella

Ambos se acostaron Yui después de un rato se quedo dormida Shu no pudo contener el mirar detenida mente cada facción de su rostro y también con mucha delicadeza con la yema de sus dedos acaricio su mejilla Yui se movió quedando acurrucada en el pecho de vampiro el rostro de Shu estaba del tono del cabello de su hermano Ayato dieron las 2:00am y Shu debía de reunir a sus hermanos para contarles lo que había escuchado asi que con toda la delicadeza quito a Yui se levanto sigilosamente cuando logro estar de pie cobijo a Yui y le dio un tierno beso en la frente antes de irse la observo y pensó que parecía una princesa (KAWAII T-T)

Shu fue a despertar a todos (tenían unas caras de… ahhh mátenme)

-Se puede saber para que nos levantaste a estas horas-dijo Reiji poniéndose sus lentes

-Fui a ver a Yui y junte valiosa información- dijo con un poco de pereza Shu

-Bien y que es lo que sabes- le dijo impaciente Ayato

-Bueno lo primero que deben saber es que los Salvatore formaron parte del pasado de Yui-dijo molesto Shu pues con decir ese apellido le daban ganas de golpear a alguien

-Y lo segundo- dijo ansioso Raito

Shu bajo la mirada no sabía cómo decirlo sus hermanos se impacientaron y le gritaron

-HABLA-gritaron todos

-Se pueden callar Yui está dormida- les dijo dedicándoles una mirada asesina Shu

-ahhh lo segundo es que Estefan Salvatore fue su primer gran amor y que gracias a el Yui ya no cree en el amor- les dijo furioso Shu

-Ese idiota me las pagara lo matare a golpes- dijo Subaru

-No lo harás yo primero lo envenenare y le daré de latigazos hasta que muera-dijo Reiji

-Ni se crean Ore-Sama lo matara primero- dijo Ayato

-Claro que no teddy y yo lo mataremos primero nee Teddy-dijo Kanato

-nfu nfu están todos mal yo lo matare primero-dijo Raito

-Pues esta vez asumiré mi papel de hermano mayor asi que al que le corresponde matarlo es ami-dijo victorioso Shu

-Valla hasta que aceptas tú papel de hermano mayor- le dijo Ruki en la entrada de la sala con sus hermanos

-Pero que mierda como entraron-Dijo sorprendido Subaru

-Subaru kun somos vampiros-le dijo con una sonrisa Kou

-A quien…. Planean …..Matar…-dijo Azusa

-No es de su incumbencia-dijo Shu

-Espera Shu si ellos participan obtendremos mas información y esto se revelara mas rápido-le dijo Reiji

-Como sea-dijo con un bosteso Shu

Les explicaron todo desde que llego Yui hasta el dia de hoy

-Ese idota como se atrevió a hacerle eso a mi Necko-chan lo matare- dijo enojado Kou

-No lo matare más rápido yo los golpes son más efectivos- dijo Yuma

-No los cuchillos lo son mas así que yo lo matare- dijo Azusa sacando su cuchillo

-No pueden hacerlo yo soy el mayor así que yo lo matare-dijo Ruki

-Ahora veo por qué Yui corrió como loca hermano-dijo alguien desde las sombras

-Es cierto-le respondió quien lo acompañaba

-Es de mala educación el entrar a casa de alguien y espiar salgan-dijo Reiji

Salieron y se encontraron con los Tsukinamis pero lo más raro es que no sintieron su gran olor de lobos y todos los miraron sorprendidos

-Es una nueva técnica que estamos desarrollando-dijo Carla

-Así que los Salvatore-dijo Shin con una sonrisa sádica

-¿Que planean hacer?-dijo Ayato

-No es obvio lo voy ir a matar-Dijo Shin sarcástico

-Hermano no puedes dejarte toda la acción para ti-dijo Carla

De repente se escucharon gritos todos se tele transportaron al cuarto de Yui se estaba moviendo Bruscamente y estaba llorando

-Tranquila Yui-Shu fue y la abrazo Yui despertó de golpe y se abrazo a Shu

-Shu…. porque…..para que regreso…..No logro comprenderlo…. Tengo miedo no te vallas-le dijo temblorosa Yui

-Si tranquila no me iré duérmete- Shu la acurruco en su pecho y acaricio su cabello se quedo dormida los demás salieron de las sombras solo para mirarlo con ¿celos? En ese momento Shu sintió como su ego se hacía más grande y les hizo una seña para que se largaran todos se marcharon no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de…. me las pagaras

Todos se fueron a sus mansiones (malditos ricos¬¬) todos estando en sus habitaciones pensaban en como seria el pasado de Yui y que tan influyente fueron los Salvatore y en especial Estefan Salvatore su nuevo enemigo en la próxima guerra que se estaría por venir en la cual el principal tesoro mapa o reliquia era…. ¿Yui? estaban decididos a averiguarlo no sin antes decirles una que otra cosa a los Salvatore

**Y ese fue el nuevo capítulo que les pareció ehhh déjenmelo saber con un gran y excelente Review que no les de pena acepto cada crítica sobre esta historia (buena o mala) ustedes califíquenla bueno hasta el próximo capitulo bye los quiero atte.: ELENA DUCHANE**

**PD: Dato interesante puede que ya sea en agosto octubre e incluso noviembre se estrena Diabolik lovers 2 bueno esos fueron los meses que me dijo mi primo porque gracias a su servidora le gusta e incluso está enamorado de DL y su personaje favorito ess…. KANATO que opinan ehhh y cuando vio el cap donde están niños él decía owwww cosha pero bueno espero que en este año se lance la nueva serie ahora si bye saluditos y un gran abrazo de parte mía y de nuestros vampiros más guapos de toda la vida**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: ADVERTENCIAS

Hola!

Espero que estén bien porque yo estoy enferma y lo que le sigue pero bueno quería subir el capitulo hoy que es…..Am ¿Qué día es?... a si me están informando que hoy es ¿viernes? Ah si hoy es…..Espera ¡¿Qué?! Yo siendo puntual wow eso si que no me lo esperaba de seguro hoy es el apocalipsis bueno otra cosa que quiero informarles y que lean es lo siguiente

**La cuenta de Twitter oficial de ****Diabolik Lovers**** y la desarrolladora de las visual novel originales, ****Rejet****, han anunciado que habrá un segundo anime de la franquicia. Subaru, el sexto y el más pequeño de los hermanos Sakamaki, así como la familia Mukami, aparecerán en esta secuela**

Lo de la segunda temporada ya lo sabía pero un día quise ver si había algo nuevo a por cierto gracias a las personas que me dijeron las fechas en ese momento fui la más feliz de este mundo entonces entro a la primera pagina que me salió y lo que me dejo podría decirse bueno es una mezcla de extrañada dudosa y completamente CONFUNDIDA y es por lo que nada mas mencionan el nombre de subaru y los mukamis entonces yo dije y ¿los demás? Por eso me quede extrañada y con la duda de si saldrán las dos familias por favor ayúdenme estoy como en shock no es que no me guste subaru al contrario el entra dentro de la lista de amores platónicos pensaran ¿tienes una lista? Si si la tengo y mi primer amor platónico y que gracias a Dios no le han robado su puesto por que he visto cada cosa que bueno (derrame nasal) es nada más ni nada menos que…. SASUKE UCHIHA yeah luego les digo porque ha otra cosa que quiero aclarar es a mi en lo personal (respeto a los que si) no me gusta esas cosas de LAURA se va a quedar con tal vampiro y yui con otro NO de hecho van a lastimar a laura pobre (T-T) por que porque siento que ABREN a la protagonista (literal y sin albur) como se escriba yo siento que ya no es harem reverso a otra cosa este cap lo escribí con mucho esfuerzo por que si tengo las ideas per no se como plasmarlas entonces para que me den chanse si no actualizo este viernes o el lunes una ultima petición RECOMIENDENME UN ANIME es que ahorita no estoy viendo nada y es aburrido de preferencia harem reverso por fa bueno los dejo con el cap que lo disfruten ah ARIGATO a las personas que me dejan sus hermosos reviews los quiero

…!

Yui durmió todo el dia tenia intenciones de seguir en los brazos de morfeo hasta que escucho una voz

-Yui- le susurraron al oído –despierta-

-5 minutos más por favor- le dijo Yui mientras se acomodaba

-lo siento pero si te vuelves a dormir no llegaremos al colegio y Reiji nos va a sermonear-Yui abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con dos ojos azules como el hermoso mar pensó

-Shu san no te fuiste- dijo emocionada

-claro que no …..me gusto dormir contigo-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero Yui lo pudo oír a la perfección

-enserio- le dijo con malicia

-ahhhh que pereza vístete ya-trato de cambiar de tema

-no quiero ir por favor- le pidió Yui

-Eso no lo decido yo tendrás que decirle a Reiji- le dijo Shu

Sin decirle nada Yui se fue corriendo al laboratorio de Reiji cuando llego toco la puerta levemente

-adelante- se escucho al interior de la puerta

-Reiji san ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto timida

-si toma asiento- le señalo un sofá Reiji

-gracias- Yui tomo asiento pero con ¿buenos modales? (creo que si me supe explicar) Yui vio que Reiji no le quitaba la mirada de encima ella se sonrojo un poco y volteo a otra dirección

-Veo que has mejorado con tus modales- le dijo aun con la mirada puesta en ella

-Gracias supongo bueno a lo que vine es para pedirte permiso de que me dejes faltar hoy al colegio-le dijo decidida

-¿la razón?-le dijo serio Reiji

-ammm veras me siento mal-trato de mentirle Yui pero no estaba de animos para decirle una perfecta mentira

-Y se podría saber ¿de qué?-Reiji sabia a la perfección el porque no quería ir al instituto y era por los despreciables de los Salvatore pero quería jugar con ella un rato

-Ammmm-no sabía que decir Yui

-Porque yo te veo en perfectas condiciones-le dijo sarcástico Reiji

Yui noto su sarcasmo entonces decidió seguile el juego -Entonces tendría que estarme muriendo para poder faltar-trato de decirle molesta

-Probablemente-le dijo Reiji

-anda por favor solo esta vez Reiji san-le suplico Yui

-Está bien solo por esta vez-dijo Reiji

-Muchas gracias Reiji san-le dijo Yui y le dio en agradecimiento un beso en la mejilla

Reiji se tentó su mejilla aun podía sentir los labios de Yui pensaba después de analizar ese beso se sonrojo termino de fantasear y se fue a reunir con sus demás hermanos a la sala todos se estaban marchando y lo lograrían a no ser por lo que vieron desde las escaleras venia Yui vestida con un short negro y una blusa blanca holgada de tirantes con unos botines negros y dos coletas bajas (para no parecer niña) todos abrieron la boca y se sonrojaron al instante Yui se despidió de ellos igual con un beso en la mejilla antes de que ellos partieran al colegio nadie pidió explicación el por que de la falta de Yui pues su beso los tenía en otra galaxia

Ya en el colegio se reunieron con los mukami y tsukinami y fueron a buscar a los Salvatore lo bueno de esto es que Estefan estaba solo en sus salón entraron todos sin decir nada y cerraron el salón

-Eres Estefan Salvatore-le pregunto Ruki

-am si porque- trato de disimular su confusión pero ya conocía a todos los hombres que iban tras Yui

-Bien queremos discutir algo contigo esperamos no tengas ningún inconveniente -esta vez dijo Reiji

-No no tengo ninguno díganme que necesitan-dijo cortésmente Estefan

-Bien lo primero y último que te queremos decir es que dejes a Yui en paz por ningún motivo te vas a acercar a ella y si nos enteramos de que tan siquiera la miraste te las veras con todos nosotros-dijo Reiji apuntando a todos en el aula todos se formaron delante del chico creían que ya tenían la victoria pero… de la nada Estefan se comenzó a reir

-Creen que le tengo miedo a unos simples vampiros y dos apestosos lobos como ustedes-les dijo retador Estefan

Todos tenían ganas de matarlo pero se contuvieron pues desde un principio acordaron solo amenazarlo nada de golpes (bubu pelea pelea XD)

-Escúchenme por ningún motivo JAMAS la dejare ella es el amor de mi vida y vine por ella y solo muerto me iré sin ella conmigo no funcionaran sus débiles amenazas eh vivido por mucho más tiempo que ustedes y creo que con una sola mano y los ojos vendados los mataría pero como son importantes para ella no lo hare-les aclaro de un solo golpe Estefan

-¿Eres un vampiro?-pregunto Reiji

-por supuesto que creían que era humano pensaba que ya lo sabían pero veo que son patéticos hasta para distinguir a un vampiro de un humano que pena me dan-dijo sarcástico Estefan

De repente el seguro que habían puesto a la puerta se rompió y entro una chica de cabello negro con un aura maligna que a muchos les puso la piel de gallina

-Hola Estefan que haces aquí dime ¿ellos te están molestando?-le pregunto la chica

-Para nada Ridley- (una de mis villanas favoritas)

-¿Quiénes son ellos? Tan rápido hiciste tantos amigos-le dijo sarcástica Ridley

-No sería amigo de unos vampiros tan patéticos ellos son los que están enamorados de ella-dijo divertido Estefan

-ah así que son ustedes es un gusto ya veo que mi primita no se anda con cualquiera que guapos son-dijo Ridley

-díganme que le vieron a mi prima es horripílenta-dijo asqueada Ridley

-disculpa la grosería pero eso a ti no te importa-dijo Reiji

-pffff que malhumorados pero bueno nos vamos Estefan-pregunto Ridley

-si vámonos-dijo Estefan

-ah otra cosa les voy a dar una pieza más para su rompecabezas mi prima no se llama Yui Komori y quienes creen que es su padre no lo es tanto su madre como su padre fueron alguien con demasiado poder y por supuesto ella lo heredo que sea tan patética y débil pero bueno… eso es todo hasta luego-dijo Ridley guiñándoles un ojo

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y con demasiadas preguntas quien era Yui no mejor dicho esa chica porque ni siquiera ese era su nombre y en especial que poder tenia ella lo resolvería todo pero… a su tiempo

**Y ese fue el nuevo capitulo díganme que les pareció con un hermoso Review y la villana ehhh eso es lo principal que les pareció ehhhh bueno eso fue todo hasta la próxima **


	8. Chapter 8

A un seguían analizando las palabras de esa tal Ridley ¿sus padres? ¿Poderes? ¿Su verdadero nombre? Todas esas interrogantes les pasaba a cada uno de ellos tratando de sacar una conclusión lógica a lo que desgraciadamente el tiempo no fue amable sonando el timbre anunciando las clases todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones

Reiji y Ruki entraron a su salón con la cabeza baja se sentaron y esperaron a que el maestro llegara pero entro alguien más y era el director dando un aviso

-Muy buenos días alumnos espero se encuentren bien el motivo de mi visita es para alojar a un nuevo compañero por favor pasa-le hizo una señal el director para que entrara

-bien este va a ser tu aula el resto se lo dejo a usted maestra todavía me falta alojar a una estudiante mas -le dijo para irse el director

-Bien querido dinos tu nombre lo que te gusta lo que te disgusta y que esperas este año-le dijo la maestra con una sonrisa para que tuviera confianza

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Damon Salvatore lo que me gusta….. pues muchas cosas me gustan lo que me disgusta… ah creo que son ciertas personas de la escuela lo que espero…. No se el tiempo lo dirá-termino con una sonrisa relajada Damon

-Bien querido puedes sentarte veamos donde….. am ¡ah! Ahí por favor- le señalo la maestra el sonrio de medio lado pues creía que sería divertido y valla que lo seria pues estaba asi Ruki a su izquierda y Reiji a su derecha ¡el trio perfecto! Pensó

Las clases siguieron su curso hasta que sonó el dichoso timbre anunciando receso ahí es donde empezaron los problemas

-Porque no me clavan mejor una espada seria más sencillo con la mirada no logran nada-dijo sarcástico Damon para encararlos con su típica sonrisa

-Valla sentido del humor viniendo de una escoria como tu-lo enfrento Reiji

-Gracias por el alago y bien quieren amenazarme de una vez tengo que ir con mi hermano-aclaro Damon

-Amenaza o no como gustes tomarlo… pero lo que creo es que el idiota de tu hermano ya te lo conto todo-le hizo saber Ruki

-Ahhhh sep ese idiota y sus problemas de amor ya no tiene 15 años como para que lo ayude a veces me siento su mama pero que mas yo les pedí un carrito a mis padres y vean idiota de hermano me dieron-dijo con fastidio Damon

-Entonces para que lo acompañaste si no es más que un problema-trato de saber Reiji

-No es ningún problema el volver a encontrarme con ella pero mi hermano es tan celoso que no me deja ni siquiera mirarla- aclaro Damon

-¿Qué relación tenias con ella en el pasado?-le pregunto Ruki

-Porque les importa tanto ella…. Bueno ese no es mi problema solo era su amigo-dijo serio Damon

-¿solo eso?-preguntaron Reiji y Ruki

-Nunca me vio como algo más que amigo-dijo con la cabeza baja Damon

POV DAMON

Como me hubiera gustado el que hubiéramos sido más que amigos trate de demostrarle mi amor ella se dio cuenta pero ya era demasiado tarde ya estaba con mi hermano…. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes ya no está con el puedo aprovechar esta oportunidad para quedarme con ella ….la suerte estará de mi lado no lo creo uno construye su propia suerte

POV NORMAL

-Bien si eso es todo…-dijo para darse media vuelta Damon

-Solo una cosa más…-dijo Reiji

-Que queremos tengas en claro….-dijo Ruki –y es…-

-aléjate de ella o…. MORIRAS- amenazaron los dos vampiros Reiji y Ruki

-Ya quiero verlo-dijo Damon desapareciendo como si fuera parte del viento

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL 3B….

-No te piensas ir o si maldita-dijo Shu

-¿y porque no eh de hacerlo?-pregunto con su típica sonrisa Ridley (cof cof zorra… ¿Dónde?)

-Esta conversación no ha concluido-dijo Carla

-¿Por qué quieres hacerla daño a Yui?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia ahora si no tienen más que decirme…..-dijo Ridley para desaparecer en el aire

POV RIDLEY

Esa maldita escuincla me pagara una por cada una de las que me debe no me interesa si me tengo que fundir en un abismo primero obtendré mi venganza y la veré perecer es lo mínimo que se merece

POV NORMAL

Shu y Carla no podían calmarse el simple hecho de recordar su nombre de esa zorra les hacía que la cabeza les explotara-

FLSH BACK

-Aun siguen molestos valla que poca tolerancia tienen los vampiros-dijo Ridley para mirarlos

-Eso a ti no te concierne-dijo Shu

-Calmado Shu? No es para tanto-dijo divertida Ridley

-¿a qué has venido?-pregunto Carla

-acaso uno no puede visitar a su adorada prima po cierto ¿Dónde está?-pregunto Ridley

-Jamás se lo diría a una mujer tan repugnante como tu-dijo enojado Shu

-Mira quien lo dice el vampiro holgazán que no puede dirigir a 6 idiotas más-le contesto Ridley

-Shu cálmate no dejes que te afecte los comentarios estúpidos de una zorra-entro a la batalla Carla

-¡oh miren quien vino al rescate!-dijo con una mano en el pecho y tono de admiración Ridley

-El patético rey fundador pero al menos tú si sabes controlar al idiota de tu hermano-le dijo con una sonrisa Ridley

-¡MALDITA!-dijeron los dos

FIN FLASH BACK

Las clases terminaron los vampiros se reunieron a comentar su nada agradable visita de Ridley y Damon todos se fueron a sus mansiones sin decir nada mas en la mansión Sakamaki Yui los esperaba con una cena deliciosa en agradecimiento a Reiji la cena estuvo muy pero muy calmada nadie decía nada solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos y las gargantas pasando vacado pues todos estaban analizando las piezas del tan enredado rompecabezas que decidieron armar terminando la cena todos se fueron a dormir pues a penas era lunes

¿CONTINUARA?...


	9. Chapter 9

YA NO MAS

Hola a todos as primero les pido una disculpa por el actualizar tarde y sin responder a sus comentarios pero me pasaron muchas cosas y por muchas digo MUCHAS primero la asfixiante escuela seguido de la problemática familia y lo que me derrumbo fue mi maravillosa salud seee otra vez esta chica se les fue al maravilloso hospital lugar donde puedes estar rodeada de gente con enfermedades y poco a poco puede ayudarte a perder tus esperanzas por vivir pero ya estoy aquí! Yupi hehe todavía los molestare por un rato mas con mis historias pero bueno aquí a responder los comentarios antepasados y los pasados espero sea de su agrado el cap….

REVIEW PASADOS

**Azusa KAWAII: **GRACIAS es lo único que puedo decir la verdad me daba mucha inseguridad el subir la historia recibí apoyo y dije nah YOLO hehe me encanto tu comentario de que pongo el corazón al escribir y hasta ahora me abriste los ojos y dije oye tiene razón bueno aquí el cap va te lo dedico por ser la primera y única persona en comentar en el cap anterior ah otra cosilla ERES DE VENEZUELA? OMG! bueno bueno ya basta de dramatismo yo te mando un saludin desde MEXICO

REVIEW ANTEPASADOS

**Haruki-senpai: **haha lo sé qué mala soy muhahaha

**Mary-chan: **shhhhh! No lo digas tan fuerte que noves que no aceptan sus sentimientos los bakas por yui ya vi UTAPRI me encanta hehe con una amiga les decimos hombres muy buenos moviendo su culito haha por el ending

**Kaien:** ESTA BIEEENNN jajaja jajaja

**TEFI-CHAN:**te doy la bienvenida ¡ espero poder entretenerte por un ratin

**Alopsie: **tu tranquila yo nerviosa heehe si la pienso seguir

**Guest:** no no y mas NO tovia no termina esto BABY aun seguirá y lo de la pareja no es ninguna es que no tengo favorito TODOS SON SEXYSSSS PARA MI *-*

**Guest: **MATENME otra increíble venezolana perdón por no responder y por ser tan IRRESPONSABLE pero ya aquí esta crees que tengo drama? (Jamás lo pensé)

**Invitado:** ARIGATOOOOOOO

**Guest: **claro que voy a seguir haciéndolo tú no te preocupes

Ya eran aproximadamente las 5:00 pm de la tarde y a esa hora los rayos de sol eran muy marcados y luminosos una alarma sonó despertando al más frio calculador y sobre todo "educado" de la casa yéndose a bañar para poder despertar a los demás pues esa era otra de sus tareas de la casa tener que despertar a cada miembro de la casa con algunos resultaba fácil con otros no tanto pero al final solo quedaba una habitación siendo la favorita del chico pues en ella yacía una humana? Dormida siguió el largo pasillo hasta llegar al tan dichoso lugar esperado se adentro sin pedir permiso demás nadie le respondería se acerco y observo a Yui por un momento

POV Reiji

Parece todo un ángel dormida su respiración tan tranquila como si nada ocurriera descansando sus bellas pestañas en el sonrojado rostro con sus labios rosados entreabiertos son una verdadera tentación pero no puedo seguir contemplándola tengo que despertarla o si no llegaremos tarde al colegio

-Yui despierta- le dijo moviéndola un poco

-no quiero 5 minutos mas-dijo acomodándose para dormir nuevamente

-No llegaremos tarde-dijo para moverla mas

Yui capto el mensaje y aunque no quisiera ir tendría pues ya había faltado asi que poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos tratando de acostumbrándose a la molesta luz cuando termino se encontyro con unos bellos ojos que esperaban se despertara

-Buenos días-le dijo con una sonrisa Yui

-Buenos días-le dijo Reiji

-Tienes 30 minutos para hace arte y cambiarte o si no te quedaras sin desayunar - le dijo Reiji para dirigirse a la puerta

-Si muchas gracias por despertarme-le dijo Yui

-Créeme lo que daría por despertarte por toda la eternidad-le dijo en un susurro que desgraciadamente Yui no ollo por la distancia

Paso el tiempo y bajo Yui al comedor para encontrarse con todos y dedicarles unos buenos días a todos sentarse a desayunar lo cual fue un poco incomodo pues lo que fue el desayuno y el trayecto a la escuela los vampiros no dejaban de mirarla llegaron al instituto y ella fue la primera en bajar buscando en la entrada algo o más bien a alguien y ese obvio era Estefan Salvatore

POV YUI

No logro ver a Estefan y espero no verlo y ante todo esto donde estará Damon? No lo he visto pero de seguro Estefan le prohíbo verme y Damon como el idiota que es lo obedece ojala sea un día tranquilo o sino…. JURO QUE ME PEGO UN TIRO

POV NORMAL

Todos se fueron a sus aulas a tener que soportar un día mas en la insoportable escuela el tiempo paso dándole paso al tranquilizante receso Yui salió de su salón con rumbo a la cafetería de la escuela y lo lograría de no ser porque alguien la detuvo

-Peo si es mi prima dorada Hola-le dijo alguien a sus espaldas

Yui reconocería esa voz aun que estuviera moribunda pero ya tenía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba con el dueño de esa voz y le daba miedo ¿Qué podía hacer? Ignórala y seguir caminando la primera opción la tentaba mucho pero repentinamente algo le decía que no era lo indicado que lo mejor era defenderse y responder ante aquella amenaza con escudo y espada a lo que decidida se volteo

La impresión era máxima si era la persona que se imaginaba pero no lo demostró se quedo seria y con un semblante frio que ni ella misma volvió atreverse a usar-Hola Ridley- le dijo lo ms fríamente Yui

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto Ridley

-Creo que lo que menos quisieras saber es el cómo me encuentro- le dijo seria Yui

-Como siempre aciertas pero este no es lugar para tener una linda charla ¿te parece otro lugar más indicado?-le dijo con una sonrisa Ridey

-¿y qué lugar es ese según tu?-le dijo con otra pregunta Yui

-Tu déjalo en mis manos- le dijo Ridley yéndose haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera Yui no sabía si el seguirla o no pero ya no había marcha atrás tenía que hacerlo a lo que la siguió y ambas terminaron en el silencioso y solitario gimnasio

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Yui

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo desentendida Ridley

-No te hagas la estúpida y dime que es lo que me tienes que decir-le dijo un poco enojada Yui

-pero que mal educada te has vuelto ¿Yui? Si no así ahora te llamas-le ataco Ridley

-Yo quería empezar una nueva vida pero tal parece que la mierda de mí pasado aun anda pegada a mí- le respondió Yui

-A mi no me hablas a si mocosa-le advirtió tomándola del cabello Ridley

-Yo solo le hablo con respeto a los que se merecen-dijo Yui con una sonrisa

-Ya lo veremos- le dijo Ridley con una sonora bofetada (wohhhhh sovece)

Yui no se quedo atrás y le respondió con un fuerte puñetazo y digo fuerte por que Ridley fue a parar a una cierta distancia con un ligero hilo de sangre y así comenzó la pelea entre primas con puños rasguños patadas y una que otra buena jalada de cabello

Cierto olor a sangre alerto a 14 vampiros dejando de lado su receso yendo a ver que ocurría y lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue abrir la boca del asombro pues el gimnasio ya no existía ahora era un perfecto campo de batalla

-Se van a quedar ahí lo las separaran-dijo Subaru haciendo reaccionar a los demás

Todos se separaron y tomaron a las dos chicas

-SUELTENME LA BOY A MATAR-dijo colérica Yui

-INTENTALO INEPTA MOCOSA-le grito Ridley

-ERES LA REINA DE LAS ZORRAS ME DAS ASCO-dijo Yui

-SILENCIO-dijo Reiji

Las dos se tranquilizaron pero Ridley como no le gustaba perder le dijo algo mas

-escúchame una guerra se acerca una que por lo débil eh inútil que eres no ganaras pero no morirás solo te quedaras sola lamentando la perdida de estos idiotas-dijo Ridley

-Nunca ocurrirá ya no mas no dejare que nadie me vuelva a hacer daño ni tu ni nadie me escuchaste-le advirtió

-Ya lo veremos ya lo veremos-dijo Ridley para desaparecer

Yyyyyy eso eso eso es to eso es todo amigos (haha looney tunes donde?) bien hasta aquí el cap de hoy me alegra el estar de nuevo en su casa como siempre esperare ansiosisisisisisisimaaaaa un REVIEW

PDTA:si dejas REVIEW un sakanaki mukami tsukinami hasta salvatore te llevan serenata y te declaran su amor

SI NO DEJAS… CHRLIE CHARLIE dormirá contigo esta noche (canción tenebrosa) muhahaha

Hasta la próxima con cariño LENA DUCHANNES


	10. Chapter 10

**Sofocante Presión**

Después de que el enfrentamiento que Yui tuvo todos de inmediato se regresaron a la mansión para que nadie pudiera culparlos de los destrozos con el gimnasio Yui se sentía cansada y decidió que sería bueno estar sola en su habitación pues tenía demasiadas cosas de las cuales pensar

-Se puede saber a dónde te diriges?-le pregunto Reiji

-Necesito estar sola no es obvio-le dijo sin detener su caminar Yui

-eso se verá interrumpido tenemos cosas de las cuales tenemos que discutir así que acompáñanos eva-le dijo educadamente Ruki

Yui solo asintió en manera automática no tenia humor de nada y lo mejor era terminar lo antes posible se fueron con rumbo a la sala en donde todos tomaron asiento ya estando ahí todo se sumió como siempre en un silencio sepulcral sin saber cómo comenzar el interrogatorio

-¿Y bien?-les pregunto Yui

-explícanos-le dijo Ayato

-Explicarles ¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunto Yui

-¡No te hagas la santa cerda!-le grito Yuma

-Si lo supiera ya se los habría informado pero….-

-¡No te hagas la estúpida! Bien sabes cuáles son nuestras preguntas ¿qué es lo que quiere tu psicópata prima? ¿Qué quiere el idiota de Damon? y lo último ¿¡QUE MIERDA QUIERE TU EXNOVIO!?-le dijo explotando Subaru (literalmente)

-y como sabes que era mi ex -novio-le dijo incrédula Yui por que según ella y si es que su cerebro aun funcionaba solo se lo había dicho a Shu

-Eso no te importa-le dijo pensando en lo que había dicho Subaru

-¡Si me importa porque se supone que nadie lo sabia!-le dijo exasperada Yui

-Nos lo dijo Shu porque tienes un problema con eso-le confesó Shin

-¿cómo pudiste?-Le dijo a la cara Yui

-Yui escucha no es….-trato de excusarse Shu

-¿LO QUE YO PIENSO? EH ESO ES YO….confié….confié…. PUSE MI MALDITA CONFIANZA EN TI Y TERMINAS POR DECIRSELO A MEDIO MUNDO….eres…. eres…ERES UN IDIOTA TE ODIO MALDITO-se le lanzo furiosa Yui

-Eva tranquilízate-le agarro el brazo Ruki y ella se zafo inmediatamente

-TRANQULIZATE TU MIERDA ME TIENEN HARTA ASFIXIADA…..que….¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN DE MI?-Les soltó Yui pero ninguno respondía

-CONTESTENME QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN POR QUE AHORA YA NO SOLO LES BASTA MI SANGRE AHORA YA SE VOLVIO UN PASATIEMPO EL SABER EL PASADO DE LA "PRESA"-les remato Yui

-Solo queremos ayudarte nada mas- trato de explicarle Carle

-No necesito de su lastima-les dijo fulminándolos con la mirada Yui

-¿Por qué… no quieres…. que… te ayudemos… eva?-le pregunto inocente Azusa

-Ustedes no entenderían jamás-les dijo resignada Yui

-Si bitch chan porque no nos dejas que te ayudemos así puedes estar más tranquila-treto de razonar con ella Raito

-¿Tranquilidad es enserio?-le pregunto incrédula Yui

-¿Crees que bromeo bitch chan?-le dijo Raito

-LE LLAMAS "TRANQUILIDAD" A QUE 12 SUJETOS BEBAN DE TU SANGRE CORROMPAN TODO TU SER SEAN LUJURIOSOS SADICOS MASOQUISTAS TE TENGAN ENCERRADA LAS 24 HORAS DEL DIA SEAS SU JUGUETE Y LO MEJOR TE ESTEN J-O-D-I-E-N-D-O SOBRE UN PASADO QUE ES LO QUE ES NADAMAS NO ME HAGAS REIR-le dijo Yui (no pos si se enojo¬¬)

-SI TANTO TE MOLESTA EL QUE QUERAMOS AYUDARTE POR QUE NO TE LARGAS ASI DEJAMOS DE ESTARTE JODIENDO-le dijo fastidiado Ayato

-CREMME ES UNA EXCELENTE IDEA ES MAS YA ME LARGO…. AH NO ESPERA SE ME OLVIDABA QUE JAMAS SALDRE DE ESTE INFIERNO-le remato y con eso yéndose a su habitación cerrándola de un portazo

Se soltó a llorar a mares ante la desesperación el coraje y la frustración que sentía ya no podía mas sentía que todo se le salía de las manos y se iba directo por el caño necesitaba de alguien que la apoyara la consolara y la comprendiera y como si de un milagro se tratara unos brazos la rodearon y la estrecharon contra un cálido cuerpo

-Ya tranquila no llores es deprimente el verte así-le dijeron al oído con caricias de cabello

-¿Quién eres?-le fue directa con su interrogante no tenía idea de quién era pero lo cómico es que no se sentía nerviosa y mucho menos tenía miedo al contrario los sentimientos que la embargaban eran cariño dulzura tranquilidad y comprensión (voy a terminar vomitando arcoíris*-*)

-Ahora ya no me conoces eso es decepcionante pero no importa lo importante aquí es que vuelvas a sonreír y elimines esa tristeza que te carga así que soy todo oídos para que te desahogues-le dijo separándola de su cuerpo para poder verle el rostro y limpiarle las lagrimas

-Que…. Como…tu-no supo articular palabra Yui pues jamás se imagino estar tan segura en sus brazos

-también me alegra verte-le dijo con una sonrisa

-a mi también pero ¿cómo le hiciste para despegarte de el idiota de tu hermano? Damon-le pregunto confundida Yui

-Ya te dije que yo no importo en estos momentos si vine aquí fue para verte y platicar contigo como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos recuerdas?-le dijo Damon para sentarse al borde de la cama de Yui

-Si me acuerdo parecías mi madre en ese entonces-le dijo Yui para sentarse a su lado

-¿Y bien?-le pregunto Damon

-Estoy muy desesperada-le dijo acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Damon

-¿Por qué estas desesperada?-quiso empezar la conversación Damon

-Es que ellos se empeñan en saber lo que eras antes y sé que si se los digo me odiaran y ya no querrán saber más de mi o lo peor pueden salir lastimados por mi culpa y no quiero-le dijo sollozando Yui

-Créeme ellos jamás te odiarían-le aseguro Damon

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le dijo sin entender Yui

-¿Eres ciega o qué? –le dijo incrédulo Damon

-una de las cosas que tengo es que veo muy bien-le dijo un poco enojada Yui

-No lo creo porque no te das cuenta de lo que cada uno siente por ti-le dijo Damon

-No sienten nada solo soy alimento para ellos una novia de sacrificio mas-le aseguro Yui

-Hay Yui eres un caso perdido te lo tendré que decir con manzanas para que puedas entender-le dijo resignado Damon

-Solo escúpelo Damon-dijo Yui

-Todos créeme TODOS sin excepción alguna T-E A-M-A-N-le dijo Damon mesiendole un dedo frente a su cara

-Si claro y yo nací ayer no?-le dijo con burla Yui

-No sé si habrás nacido ayer o hoy pero si de algo estoy seguro es que los tienes en las palmas de tus manos es mas creo que si les pidieras que se mataran entre ellos no lo dudarían ni un segundo con tal de tener tu amor-le finalizo Damon

-Yo no tenía idea pensaba que solo era Estefan-dijo Yui

-Pues te equivocaste tienes su amor el de mi hermano y….-dijo a medias Damon

-¿YYYYY…..?-Le pregunto Yui

-El mío-dijo Damon en un susurro pero lamentablemente llego a los oídos de la rubia

-¿Qué?-dijo sin entender Yui

-Si tienes y siempre has tenido mi corazón desde que te conocí aquel Día me enamoraste con solo verte con el paso del tiempo me acerque a ti y me hiciste tu dependiente llegando a tal punto de amarte con locura y desenfreno porque así es TE AMO y siempre lo hare aunque no me escojas como tu novio o con quien pases el resto de tus días siempre te amare y me tendrás aquí para consolarte abrigarte por toda la eternidad-le dijo Damon rematando su confesión con un beso que al principio Yui se desistía pero la confusión combinada de la tentación accedió a aquellos labios que tanto tiempo estuvieron anhelantes de ese contacto tan intimo

-Yo Damon no lo sé el amor no está en mis opciones yo ya no quiero salir lastimada-le dijo con lagrimas Yui

-Lo sé solo te lo dije para que me tuvieras en cuenta si es que algún día llego a ser el afortunado de poder verte cada día a mi lado con la misión de hacerte feliz-le dijo abrazándola Damon

-Solo hago a la gente sufrir soy la peor de las escorias-Dijo llorando Yui

-shhh no eres nada de eso nunca lo serás al contrario eres una persona magnifica llena de buenos sentimientos y sea quien fuera estaría muy feliz de tenerte a su lado pero ya no llores te dije que no me gusta verte llorar ven recuéstate-le dijo Damon para que ambos se acomodaran en la cama y Damon la abrazara por un tiempo

-Bien ya me tengo que ir Estefan no sabe que vine y tu ya debes de dormir es tarde-le dijo para levantarse de la cama Damon

-Si tienes razón ya es tarde-le dijo Yui triste por su partida

-Te veo luego sonríe como te dije-y se fue Damon no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa

Yui se cambio para dormir pero en el tiempo en que lograba conciliar el sueño se puso a pensar en los sentimientos de cada uno y era verdad todos le profesaban amor de alguna forma o otra pero era genuino y único se sentía terriblemente mal por enamorarlos jamás pensó que fuera a pasar tal cosa ella tenía miedo por el amor pues este solo le trajo agonía y dolor mucho dolor quería razonar mas pero el sueño por fin llego y cayó al mundo de los sueños

CONTINUARA… (chan chan chan)

¡Hola a todos! (le arrojan tomates y muchos buuu)

**Si lo se me lo merezco soy muy mala es que si supieran las que me pasaron ufffff casi no la libro ehhh aparte de que me dio calambre cerebral (LOL:3) y no sabía cómo continuar la historia ENCERIOOOO les juro que estaba a nada de dejarla pero bueno dije no no como cña piensas dejarlos sin una buena dosis de tu historia ehhh y para rematar a donde me fui no habi internet les juro que tengo como 55000000 años milenios sin tocar una computadora pero bueno vamos a contestar los REVIEW que me dejaron ahhhh una cosilla mas es que con unos familiares estamos haciendo eso de las preguntas? Si y es que consiste en que quien tenga más preguntas gana (se pone de rodillas) PORRRR FAVOOR AYUDENME por cada pregunta que dejes un personaje de DL te pedirá matrimonio (cocofsobornocofcof)**

Azusa KAWAII**:¡HEY TU!(choque de manos súper swag)ben sigan su ejemplo el jamás de los jamases me deja sin un review como lo quelo (ablasho de osho teddy ok no) ntp yo calmo a Charlie si tienes razón todo con kokoro es mejor y otra cosa que quiero pedirte de rodillas inclusive llorando es una mega súper ultra DISCULPA por lo de confundirte con que eras un venezolano enserio lo siento pero ya vez no las drogas te juro que casi me pego un tiro al ver esa respuesta de seguro me eh ganado el odio de todos la gente de Costa rica y es unos de los lugares que más deseo visitar pero me van a sacar a patadas de ahí y me dirán que me valla muy a lavar cilantro con los de Venezuela en serio perdóname que más te puedo decir lo siento lo siento LO SIENTO espero me puedas perdonar si no no importa me ire a tirar de un puente por lo BAKA que soy(T_T)nota: no tengo nada contra Venezuela tampoco ehhh para que no digan cosas muy cososas**

Haruki-Senpai**: Ridley puta no hombre que te pasa ella es la más santa de las santas hahah XD y la guerra tu tranqui ya mero ya merito llega no más espera en lo que se me pasa el calambre cerebral**

Kirtash96:**Pelo no me glites (T_T) haha ok no es broma es broma mira la verdad no tengo definido un día para actualizar y ahora más que me ha dado mi calambre cerebral menos pero tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible ah y arigato a ti por leer**

Alondra Sakamaki**: qué bueno que te haya gustado y el romance espero te haya gustado lo que escribí por que tienes razón no puedes poner que la historia tendrá romance si ni casi hay y sobre la novela créeme mi mama tenía unas ganas por verla que pff bueno pero al final pudo más la flojera y no la vio sepa si es mi mami**

Gina CR: **calmada chica calmada aquí ta otro para que se entretenga hehe perdona la tardanza es que ya vez no eso de los calambres cerebrales están de moda **

**Bueno eso es to eso es to eso es todo amigos por hoy disculpen la tardanza espero les haya gustado recuerden dejarme un review con su pregunta pero preguntas bien ehhh mal pensaosss **

**SI DEJAS REVIEW: matrimonio con tu el personaje que quieras de DL y eso no es todo no no nono si eres una de las primeras personas te incluiremos todos los gastos pagados para la boda y luna de miel donde tú quieras en un bello hotel 5 estrellas para atenderlos como se merecen**

**SI NO HAY REVIEW: mi amiguito te tiene un mensaje y es para que recuerdes que (música tenebrosa luces parpadeando con risas macabras)….. ELMO SABE DONDE VIVES (y créeme LITERLMENTE…SI SABE DONDE VIVES **

**SAYONARA NOS VEMOS EN EL SIG CAP YA ME BOY ELMO ME ESTA PERSIGUEINDO AHHHHH CORREEEE**


	11. Chapter 11

**¿CUALES SON TUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA MI? **(Sakamaki parte 1)

**POV YUI **

Todo está oscuro no sé dónde me encuentro camino sin rumbo alguno de pronto el, pánico y temor se adentran en mi veo una mano ensangrentada con unas uñas en extremo alargadas que vienen así a mi sin rechistar pego carrera pero mi atacante es ágil y toma mi tobillo y caigo en seco al suelo tengo miedo la mano se aproxima con una lentitud tortuosa con rumbo a mi corazón cuando entra en contacto con mi piel siento como me desgarra la carne lentamente pego un grito de agonía a él le fascina mi dolor y alentar la tortura cuando llega al objetivo por un momento se detiene pienso que al fin se termino

-muere-me susurra para empezar a estrujar mi corazón

-BASTA- grito y me doy cuenta de que solo se trata de un mal sueño siento como algo se aferra a mi cuerpo de inmediato volteo para encontrarme con una mirada roja como la sangre y hermoso cabello albino

-¿Que te sucede?- no le contesto y solo me abrazo a él con más fuerza me empieza a acariciar mi cabello y yo solo lloro como niña pequeña

-Fue tan real….Subaru…tengo miedo-le digo bajo

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?- me pregunta al tiempo me separó de el para poder platicarle

-Yo estaba como en un tipo de habitación oscura y desolada de pronto una mano con sangre y uñas alargadas se me acercaba y empecé a correr me agarró el tobillo y me caí y vi cómo se acercaba a mi pecho y empezó a desgarrarme la piel y cuando llego a mi corazón se detuvo por un tiempo corto y me dijo que me muriera de ahí me estrujo el corazón y ya por eso no me dejes sola tengo miedo-le termino de decir para acurrucarme en su pecho siento que él me abraza de una manera diferente más protectora

-Nunca te dejaré sola te lo prometo-me dice decidido

"ellos te aman" escucho la frase de Damon me separó de Subaru y le miro él no sabe lo que sucede pero ya no hay vuelta atrás tengo que saberlo de una vez por todas

-Subaru….-digo con nervios

-¿Si?- me dice dudoso

-Yo yo bueno quiero saber que es…..- digo sin terminar

-¿Saber qué?- me dice confundido

-Subaru ….. ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí?

El desvía la mirada y le sostengo el rostro se pone muy rojo y veo duda en su mirada

-responde por favor es vital que lo hagas-le suplico

El quita mis manos y las toma con delicadeza me sostiene la mirada y lo que logro percibir es ternura, cariño, protección, duda y amor

-Yui la verdad yo esperaba decirte esto en mejores condiciones con no lo sé… tch esto es difícil….. lo que quiero decir es que me lo imaginaba más romántico quizás en el lago o el jardín con las rosas blancas pero si este es el escenario que me toco yo…. Are lo mejor que pueda para demostrar esto que siento-toma mi mentón con ternura y acerca su rostro lentamente se detiene y puedo sentir nuestras respiraciones chocando la verdad no sé qué hacer el decide acortar la mínima distancia siento que sus labios se unen con los míos cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar el con su lengua delinea mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para poder jugar con mi lengua no dudo y abro paso después de un tiempo el aire me empieza a faltar pero no me quiero detener y el rompe con la magia

-Yui desde que llegaste a mi vida algo me impulsa a protegerte y aislarte del mundo entero para que solo yo pueda contemplarte y admirar la belleza de todo tu ser cada día te he observado desde la oscuridad como tú sombra protectora un ser miserable como yo no tiene justificación para tal crimen por eso te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado para siempre para protegerte de los peligros que abarcan este mundo y déjame amarte cada día más y más que dices ¿Estarías conmigo para toda la eternidad?- esas palabras me lo confirman todo pero no puedo dejar de sentirme miserable

-Subaru..te pido que me escuches son unas hermosas palabras las que me has dicho pero yo no siento lo mismo lo único que te pido es…- no termino por que el golpea la pared haciéndole un enorme agujero

-¡Ya lo sé de seguro es por alguno de ellos verdad yo no soy lo suficiente para ti Yui ¿eh?!- me levanto de la cama y corro para abrazarlo por la espalda

-¡No! Subaru no es eso simplemente estoy confundida me gustas pero no sé si te amo como tú me dices amar lo único que te pido es tiempo por favor nada más-le digo con unas lágrimas me voltea y me vuelve a besar y cierro mis ojos otra vez dejándome llevar por las sensaciones nos detenemos por el oxigeno

-Está bien te daré tiempo para aclarar tu mente y puedas escogerme a mí-cuando termina la frase se va con el aire yo solo me siento confundida me voy al baño para refrescarme el rostro

-Yui san-escucho a mis espaldas

-Que se te ofrece Kanato kun-le digo con una sonrisa y el de la nada empieza a llorar

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta entre sollozos

-¿A qué te refieres?- le digo con delicadeza

-¡No seas estúpida los vi a ti y ese niño besándose pensé que tú y yo estaríamos juntos pero ahora que veo solo eres una habladora y traidora!- me grita y cae al suelo el corazón se me oprime de verlo en esas condiciones y voy a abrazarlo le acarició su cabello y el me abraza con intensidad

-Yui san ¿tú me quieres?- me pregunta alejándose de mi

-Por supuesto que te quiero Kanato Kun y me duele verte cuando lloras-le digo para limpiarle las lágrimas del rostro

-Entonces no te quedes con Subaru quédate conmigo Yui san si ¿harás eso?- me pregunta con una sonrisa pero primero necesito saber qué es lo que él siente

-Kanato kun te puedo preguntar ¿algo?- le digo con tono dulce para que no haga otro berrinche

-Si Yui san preguntarme lo que tú quieras-

-¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí?- le suelto de golpe

-Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que solo eras otra muñeca más para mi colección que no dudaría ni el mes pero después de cierto tiempo me di cuenta que tengo sentimientos extraños por ti-cuando termina su relato abraza a teddy fuertemente y esconde su rostro en el

-¿Y cuáles son esos sentimientos extraños Kanato kun?-

-Yo no lo sé no dejo de pensar en ti cada día pe preocupó cuando te da anemia y tengo mucha ira cuando alguien más te habla o te chupa la sangre creo que eso es todo ¿nee teddy?-al termino de sus palabras bajo la mirada tratando de procesar lo que me acaba de confesar Kanato kun y de un momento a otro siento como me estrangula

-Ka…nato… kun-le digo para empezar a empujarlo pero es obvio que nunca lo lograre veo su rostro y una sonrisa retorcida se le forma en el rostro

-Si no eres mía no lo serás de nadie más jaja tranquila Yui san una vez estés muerta te drenare toda tu deliciosa sangre para que tu hermosa piel este como la cera- siento como la vida se me va y cuando siento que todo termino de golpe el oxígeno vuelve a mi toso varias veces para acostumbrarme

-¡¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no toquen las cosas de Ore sama?!- gracias a Dios ha venido a salvarme Ayato kun

-Yui san estaré esperando tu respuesta espero sea positiva- y de ahí se va Kanato Kun

-¿A qué se refería el enano chichinashi?-no sé si responderle con la verdad

-No era nada gracias por salvarme Ayato kun-le digo con sinceridad

-¿Ayato kun?-comienzo el cuestionario

-¿Qué quieres chichinashi?-me dice con tono arrogante

-Necesito que me respondas algo ¿Podrías?- me acerco más a la pregunta codiciada

\- que es lo que quieres saber del gran Ore sama

-¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí?-

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- me dice con un leve sonrojo

-Es simple curiosidad- que lindo se ve sonrojado

-Ore sama solo se ama a sí mismo no necesita sentir algo por alguien más-cuando termina de decirlo siento una opresión en mi corazón

-Ya veo si me disculpas-cuando abro la puerta siento como me toma de mi brazo y me estampa con la pared le quiero preguntar el ¿porque? Pero no puedo ya que mis labios fueron invadidos por los suyos cuando se termina el beso yo solo tengo los ojos cerrados pues me da pena el mirarle

-Esto es un recordatorio para que sepas que eres mía y no permitiré que nadie más te tenga recuerda que solo yo puedo ser tu primero y único en todo….Yui- me susurra y del asombro que tengo por el hecho de que haya dicho mi nombre hace que levante la mirada pero ya no se encuentra conmigo

Cuando salgo del baño veo que son las 6:30 de la noche y solo tengo 10 minutos para cambiarme bajo rápidamente y veo que ya todos están en la limusina el viaje se me hizo eterno pues Subaru Kanato y Ayato no dejaban de verme cuando llegamos a la escuela de inmediatamente partí al salón las clases estuvieron calmadas sin rastro de Ridley Estefan o Damon en el toque de receso me voy a la terraza para poder alejarme un poco y se me olvidaba que Raito kun siempre está ahí

-Are…. Bitch chan ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- me pregunta siempre con su tono canario

-Yo solo quería aire fresco- cuando termino mi frase el me acorrala contra la pared y se pega a mi cuerpo

-Raito Kun suéltame-le pido por la vergüenza que siento

-Bitch chan me encanta tu rostro como se pone cuando siente vergüenza mucha de tu deliciosa sangre se acumula en tus suaves mejillas-el empezó a acariciarme mi rostro y se detuvo en mis labios no sé si me iba a besar pero al final termino basándome el cuello

-Es… pera Raito kun nece…..sito preguntarte… algo-le digo con la respiración entre cortada

-Oh bitch chan si es la pregunta de cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia ti…. Yo te puedo asegurar que te amo-me lo suelta con demasiada facilidad pero porque siento que este tipo de amor es como ¿Vacío? No sé cómo logre aquello pero de alguna forma consegui el que se alejará de mi lo suficiente y me le quede viendo

-¿Qué te sucede bitch chan? Si estábamos bien ¿por qué? Te separas o me dirás que no te gusto- me sonríe como un depredador a una presa

-Raito kun tú dices amarme pero yo siento que tu….más bien ¿Cuál es tu definición de amor?-

-mmmm ¿El amor? Que tortita eres bitch chan el amor es cuando dos personas se unen en un solo ser de ahí en fuera nada mas siento que sea amor-

-Deja me ver entonces según tu amor es algo ¿carnal?- trato de explicarle lo que entendí

-¿Eres sorda o estúpida?- me insulta con horribles apelativos

-Raito kun yo creo que…. Estas mal yo siento que el amor es algo que dos personas se muestran en cualquier momento es algo que sobre pasa lo carnal son una mezcla de sentimientos que solo puedes sentir con aquella persona que te hacen sentir único y el ser más feliz en ese momento cuando no esta es como si te faltará una parte de tu cuerpo- el solo se queda en silencio sin decirme nada

-Yo solo conozco esa forma de amor a mí nunca nadie me amo solo mi madre pero de esa fue la única forma que me amo solo era sexo y palabras vacías sin sentimientos….. jajaja valla bitch chan sí que eres una chica rara y única eso es lo que me gusta de ti de verdad cambiaste mucho- de un momento a otro mis labios y los suyos se unen en un beso pero lo siento lo diferente a las otras veces más calmado inocente anhelante y cariñoso él se va después de nuestro beso me quede ahí hasta que sonó el timbre y regrese a clases cuando terminaron estas todos nos encontrábamos en la limusina excepto Shu san como veía que Reiji san se impacientaba me ofrecí para ir a buscarlo entre de nuevo a la escuela y me dirigí a la sala de música y efectivamente ahí estaba acostado en el banco del piano me acerque y lo trate de despertar pero me rendí después de un cierto tiempo el comenzó a sudar mucho

-Ed….gar-decía en murmullos

-¡Shu san despierta por favor estas teniendo una pesadilla!- lo empecé a mover para que reaccionara el despertó y de un momento a otro me estaba abrazando fuertemente sin llegar al punto de lastimarme nos quedamos por un tiempo así hasta que el me alejó bruscamente

-A que viniste acaso querías verme como sufro-me dijo en tono cortante y por supuesto me enfade

-¿Por qué eres así?- le interrogó

-¿Así como?- me pregunta sin entender

-Pues si primero eres agradable y cariñoso y de un momento a otro te conviertes en alguien distante arrogante y grosero- le expreso en la forma en como el me trata

-Porque todo lo que toco se destruye por eso te trato así yo…. No quiero que te pase nada-me lo expresa parándose del banco y le detengo agarrándole la manga de su sweater

-Si fueras como dices ser ya desde cuando me hubiera muerto tú no eres así-el me ve impresionado por mis palabras dichas yo lo abrazo para poder confirmarle lo dicho el me desprende de su cuerpo y yo esa acción la tomo como que no termino por creerme pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando siento sus labios en un beso indeciso no lo interrumpo en su acción ahora veo que es cierto que el oxígeno es vital ya que es lo que nos separó

-Yo te quiero proteger pero tengo miedo ya me arrebataron algo importante no quiero que suceda lo mismo… si tú te fueras… ya no tendría sentido mi existencia… pero lo haré cada día te protegeré incluso si tengo que entregarte mi vida lo haré pero para eso necesitas estar conmigo-me dice uniendo nuestras miradas

-Shu san no lo sé pero pronto te daré una respuesta pero necesito tiempo-le pido a lo que el suspira

-Está bien esperaré lo que sea necesario inclusive si es una eternidad así será- el me abrazo y nos tele transporto a la mansión el se fue a su habitación y yo me dirigía a la mía o al menos así era hasta que una voz me detuvo

-Necesito hablar contigo sígueme-el dueño de la voz fue Reiji san lo seguí hasta su laboratorio uno de los lugares que frecuenta yo me distraen mucho pues de un momento a otro Reiji san me estampó con la pared ahorrándole en el proceso

-¿¡Tú también!?- me pregunta sin soltarme

-No….. en..tiendo- le digo como puedo

-lo vas preferir a el que es un buenoparanada-en seguida captó el mensaje pero como veía que no le contestaba me soltó y empecé a toser e inhalar aire rápidamente como pude le respondí

-Te… equivocas yo…. No elegí….. a nadie-le explico

-Entonces ¿porque lo besaste?- me dice con un tono que suena con tristeza enojo y desesperación

-Reiji san te voy a decir algo que tiene que quedarte claro tú eres único es más eres alguien ejemplar tu tomas cargo de tus hermanos eres alguien responsable educado y muchas cosas más pero tampoco es motivo para que desprecios a tu hermano si él es así es por algo así que por favor no vivas a la sombra de alguien más date cuenta de que ya eres alguien- le suelto y no me creo su expresión es completamente de sorpresa genuina

-Eres la primer persona que reconoce mi esfuerzo y …. La única que quiero- de un momento a otro siento como sus labios me aprisiona en un beso tímido pero sobre todo tierno cuando se acaba el me abraza y hunde su rostro entre mi hombro y mi cuello

-Reiji san necesito saber…. ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí?- no oigo ningún sonido solo el del reloj y nuestras respiraciones

-Es cierto que al principio solo te veía como alimento pero después de cierto tiempo ya no lo pensé así y cuando me di cuenta de aquello fue cuando te fuiste empecé a pensar demasiado en ti pero cuando lo confirme fue cuando aparecieron los Salvatore así que te necesito conmigo a mi lado para que a ellos les quede claro que solo eres mía- termina para volver a besarme

-Reiji en este momento no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos porque estoy muy confundida si pudieras darme tiempo estaría más que agradecida-le digo lo más educado que puedo él solo asiente y yo de inmediato me retiro a la soledad de mi habitación y le digo así porque nadie en toda la noche fue a mi cuarto lo cual era lógico y estaban respetando la petición que les hice

En cierto momento de la madrugada cierto vampiro rubio se colo a mi habitación

-M necko chan~-me dicen al oído abro mis ojos y me encuentro con el rostro de Kou

-Are Kou kun que estás haciendo aquí?- le interrogó

-No es más que obvio vine para llevarte a la mansión-me dice para ponerme un paño con un olor extraño de a poco siento como todo se oscurece

CONTINUARA….9

HOLA!

Espero se encuentren bien el motivo por el cual falte mucho tiempo es que para un proyecto de la escuela lleve mi lap y se me hizo fácil confiar en mi compañera y prestársela para que le moviera el chiste es que mi compañera no sé qué le movió y chan chan chan que paso que me la reinicio completamente me la dejo en ceros yo en ese momento hice lo que pude para recuperar los documentos fotos etc etc y no puede me entro la desesperación y le empecé a gritonear que que chin…. Le había movido y ella con cara de no rompo ni un plato dijo "Yo? No le moví nada" después de unos segundos de respiración y usando mi autocontrol dije "calmate no pasa nada la llevas con el amigo de tu papa y chan como nueva" y bueno ya le deje hasta ahí y fue con este señor y ya la empezó a ver le explique lo que paso y me dijo "no lo siento pero tu computadora no tiene arreglo" 0_0 esta cara puse y le dije que "como?" y lo que en resumidas cuentas es que esta niña BAKA la reinicio y me la dejo en ceros como si recién la hubiera comprado yo pues le di las gracias y ya de regreso a su pobre casa empecé a llorar como final de anime me borro documentos importantísimos unos capítulos de esta historia la otra que estoy escribiendo una nueva que me vino a la mente de DL de kamigami no asobi de inuyasha y otras cosillas que se me venían a la mente pero bueno eso no es todo algo más me paso y me deprimir bien fello fello feooo y ya otra vez los antidepresivos llegaron a mi bueno eso es todo no tengo más que decirles a si es un aviso importante

PASEN POR MI OTRA HISTORIA POR FAVORRRRR sé que está muy fea pero por favor tengan piedad de mi

Bueno eso es todo además de agradecer los reviews que me dejaron la vez pasada perdonen el no contestarles pero pues en la siguiente lo haré sin falta y déjenme un review en esta haber que les gusto del capítulo si?

SI DEJAS REVIEW: el personaje que quieras de DL en tu cama con ropa sepsi…..

NO HAY REVIEW: yo tengo un amigo muy guapeton que trae esmoquin pero lamentable no tiene rostro y quisiera acompañarte una noche (muajajaja)

Hasta la próxima /(*-*)/


	12. Chapter 12

capitulo 12 : Una luz para la oscuridad (Mukami)

(Todo lo narra Yui)

Lentamente voy despertanto cuando logro acostumbrarme los recuerdos me vienen de golpe sobre el dia anterior con los Sakamaki sus confesiones y lo ultimo... Kou intento moverme pero unos brazos me lo impiden como puedo me giro encontrando el rostro de mi captor el cual de un momento a otro se contrae gimiendo y gritando

-PARA- el se aferraba a mi cuerpo temblando

-Kou despierta-le dije con voz calmada

-DETENTE- se volvio a aferrar solo que esta vez con demas fuerza la cual me estava comenzando a asfixiar

-KOU DESPIERTA ME LASTIMAS- le grite y el al momento abrio sus ojos

-Yui- el solo me miraba preocupado?

-Si- esta vez me abrazo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello donde podia sentir su respiracion irregular

-Yo... lo siento... es que... mi ... sueño- sentia un tono quebrado al punto del llanto en su voz

-¿De nuevo es lo del orfanato?- le interrogo ya que esa era su unica pesadilla el siendo maltratado peor que un perro por los crueles aristocratas

-Si pero no te preocupes ya que te tengo aquí se que no me va a pasar nada- lo senti demasiado seguro de lo que dijo

-¿Como sabes eso?- le dije incierta de mis palabras

-Cuando la primera vez que dormiste conmigo admito que tuve la pesadilla pero extrañamente algo cambio en ella-

-¿Y que fue eso?-

-Llega un momento en donde la pesadilla se vuelve oscura y sofocante como si me encontrara en un limbo siempre ah sido así pero esa vez... cuando empezo a tornarse oscuro vi como una luz emanaba de una esquinay extinguia a la oscuridad... con duda me acerque a ella y pude contemplarte tú eras aquella luz pura que acababa con toda la porqueria y desde ese momento senti que...-

-¿Que dime?- lo anime a seguir

-Senti que debia tenerte a mi lado siento que contigo soy diferente no tengo que aparentar algo que no soy siento que tú eres mis luz en esta oscuridad que eh estado eperando por tantos años asi que por favor solo quedate conmigo se mi luz te lo imploro acaba con mi oscuridad- no le puedo responder debido a mi shok pero cuando menos siento unos labios fríos que me besban con ternura y pasion contenida en ese momento me di cuenta que que tan miserable estaba siendo con el y sin mas me aleje cuidadosamente

-Kou yo no soy una luz si es que a caso gracias a mi existe el significado de oscuridad jamas lo opuesto a esta pero si tu sientes esto yo solo te pido tiempo para poder aclarar mi mente y mi corazon solo asi podre decidir si me merezco ser tu luz-

-Tienes razón te dare tiempo ya que se que no soy el unico que va tras de ti mi luz-me beso la frente y desaparecio decidi levantarme y salir a caminar por la mansion cuando pasaba por los pasillos escuche como un cuchillo cortaba algo me acerque a donde provenia el sonido encontrandome con la habitación de Azusa sin pedir permiso entre y me encontra a el cortandose pero estas cortadas no eran superficiales ya que toda la sabana estaba roja por su sangre reaccione y corri consiguiendo arrebatarle el arma blanca

-¡Azusa por que hiciste esto!- dije con asombro

-Todo.. es.. tu.. culpa- dijo bajo en ese momento mi cerebro empezo a buscar una logica en esto pero por mas que lo hacia no lograba recordar nada

-¿Porque?... porque no me amas a mí- en ese momento me senti mal por lo que estaba haciendo asi que lo atraje hacia ami concuidado de no lastimar sus brazos los cuales se estaban comenzando a curar y lo abrace

-Lo siento Azusa si te eh hecho daño... es que esto es complicado- trate de explicarle como podia sin ser brusca la realidad

-Por favor eva tu no me dejes como Justin sácame de la oscuridad de mi pasado y las heridas de mi presente se mi luz no eres mas que eso se mi ángel caído y frágil- despues de esto el se aferro ami como si fuera lo ultimo que le quedara en este mundo

-Azusa lo unico que te pido es tiempo para despejar mis ideas y aclarar mis dudas para poder decidir si soy tu ángel que necesitas-

-Te esperare todo lo que haga falta mi ángel- el se fue de su habitación dejándome con mas dudas de las que ya tenia en mente salí de este y me puse a caminar sin rumbo alguno dentro de mi se desataba una batalla sentimental y pra sincerarme conmigo estaba confundida sobree lo que pasaría una vez que escogiese a uno de ellos hiba tan dentro de mis pensamientos que solo pude sentir como me cubrian mis ojos

-Adivina quien soy?-

-Yuma?-

-Esta bien me atrapaste- a pesar de que ya había adivinado el no me soltaba

-Yuma me podrias soltar?-

-Te tengo una sorpresa sigue caminando yo seré tu guía- y así comenzamos a caminar como unos 5 minutos entre tropezones y risas

-Listo ya llegamos- cuando quito sus manos de mis ojos pude apreciar un hermoso jardín de rosas blancas acompañadas por la luz de las luciérnagas y un cielo estrellado sin duda alguna era un paisaje digno de admirar

-Yui estas rosas que vez son puras delicadas hermosas llenas de esperanza y luz que brindan al mundo por eso yo quiero ser el hombre que cuide de ti como la rosa blanca que eres no quiero que nadie llegue a marchitarte de nuevo como lo hizo Estefan-

-Yo... no es que Yuma no puedo fingir ser una rosa cuando se que soy la plaga que puede acabar con ellas pero... yo solo dejáme pensar-

-Esta bien solo espero que sea pronta tu respuesta- con esa frase desapareció del jardín yo ya no sabia que pensar al respecto decidí regresar a la mansión por el frío que se empezaba a sentir afuera me apetecia leer un libro por lo que me dirigi a la habitación de Ruki para ver si me prestaba alguno cuando llegue toque 3 veces pero no recibi respuesta alguna por lo que cuando me daba la vuelta un brazo me jalaba dentro de la habitación y me arrinconaba contra la pared iba a protestar pero toda palabra fue callada por un par de labios que no daban opcion al rechazo cuando iba acorresponder él se habia alejado de mi

-Cuando ese sujeto me saco del orfanato junto con mis hermanos pensé que habia sido una luz de esperanza que él me habia devuelto la felicidad... ahora veo que tan equivocado estaba-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Porque tú eres y siempre serás mi oxigeno inexistente que necesit para vivir día a día de hecho hay una frase de un libro que describe a la perfeccion lo que siento por ti

"Los ángeles lo llaman placer divino

Los demonios sufrimiento infernal

Los hombres AMOR"

Yo ya no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar ya quise una vez y se fue de mi vida pero aquí me tienes rogandote como un idiota que quiere que le des luz a su vida por siempre-

-Se que te lastimaron y a mí también pero es dificíl para mi todo esto son unas bellas palabras las que me dedicaste pero quisiera pensar más a fondo sobre mí y si es que pudiera haber un nosotros... Yo lo siento- no espere a que me respondiera salí de haí como la cobarde que soy y me fui a mi habitación me tumbe en mi cama a llorar quedándome dormida en el proceso durante la noche senti unos brazos cargarme no tuve la fuerza suficiente para despertar porque de una manera u otra me sentia protegida en aquel par de brazos...

Despues de mucho demasiado casi una eternidad eh vuelto! :) enserio lamento todo este tiempo que me eh ido pero me ha dado otro maldito calambre cerebral y todo demosle gracias a... TITAN-CHAN Yuma Mukami este giganton me ha jodido literalmente pues estos capitulos como pudieron apreciar en el anterior a los chicos les esta dando por confesar lo que sienten por TABLITA-CHAN Yui Komori y es que ya tenia la maldita idea en la cabeza pero ahhh mis manos no podian escribir en el celular (si lo admito hay veces que no me gusta prender la lap cada 5 min por una idea nueva que me llega a la cabeza para agregarle al capitulo) a parte entre que escuela "amigas" examenes (malditos españoles) y que entre que estoy feliz y triste pero bueno tambien quiero informarles que... desgraciadamente estamos llegando al final de este fic :( Awww si "desgraciadamente" si es que la cuenta no me falla a lo maximo serian unos 4 o en dado caso que me de por juntar uno serian 3 pero bueno amm tambien el otro fic el de PERFECT FAMILY creo que lo mejor seria eliminarlo ya que no les gusto otra cosa siento que tambien me voy a tener que tomar la decision de dejar Fanfiction desde que comenze este fic la verdad me sobraba tiempo hasta de admirar la mosca que pasaba por enfrente de mi pero como sea si quieren seguir leyendo mis creaciones locas y sin sentido con mucho gusto nos estaremos leyendo en la competencia de este sitio Wattpad y si por obra del destino no pueden leer en el otro sitio pues no tengo otra cosa mas que darles las gracias por el inmenso apoyo que le dieron al fanfic por esperarme una eternidad pero como dije aun las voy a molestar uno capitulos mas las quiero mucho y si quieren leer mi otra novela ya esta en Wattpad se llama Diabolik lovers: COVEN mi nombre de usuario es el mismo que este ElenaDuchannesTepes las espero por ahí con gusto planeo copiar las historias que llevo publcadas aquí aunque no lleve muchas pero en fin nos vemos en el siguiente y unos de los ultimos caps de este fanfic SAYONARA :)

Agradecimientos por review bien suculentoso a:

azukichan44

Azusa KAWAII (te extraño mandame inbox por mail me gustaria conocerte mas)

DjLoveMLP

Paulakawaii ( Yui no es un Ghoul pero me has dado una nueva idea para otro fic jeje esta en desarrollo pero veremos)

sxem-yui28 (lo lamento si me tarde pero como ya dije queria esforzarme mas con los personajes que te gustan entonce este fue el resultado espero te guste)

Guest

yi-sanIsa-chan1114

Guest

En este caso si no dejas Review a Jeff the killer le da por dibujarles sonrisas a las personas que no dejan review en cambio si dejas review agregas la historia a favoritos y me sigues en Wattpad todos los vampiros de DL por una noche a lo tipo 50 sombras de... depende de tu nombre pero ahí lo dejo a su conciencia recuerden vayan a Wattpad arriba les deje mis datos con la "nueva historia" que publique les digo esto por que nadie me da amor en ese lugar como en este :( (sola me siento tan sola no tengo a nadie y se me abrio) O_O ok no jejej bueno ya hasta ahí ya me aloque nos leemos luego 3


End file.
